Obsessed
by Miss Dark And Twisted
Summary: A Freddy obsessed girl discovers that Freddy isn't everything she thought he was....the hard way. [COMPLETE]
1. My Freddy

**Disclaimer: I'm having a "writer's block" on my other fanfiction, so I decided to write another one! Sadly, I don't own Freddy, I only own my own inventions. Enjoy!**

Prologue-My Freddy 

I had a dream.

What's the big deal, right? Everyone has dreams. Why is mine any different?

Because _Freddy_ was in it, that's why. My Freddy. You can't have him. He's ALL mine! Forever and ever!

Anyhow, back to my dream.

I was in this wax museum, who knows what it was called. I was face-to-face with Hannibal Lecter. Well, the wax version of Hannibal Lecter, actually. I was thinking about how he looked so real, when suddenly he _moved._

Yeah, I started freaking out. The guy scares the _shit_ out of me, ever since I saw "Silence of the Lambs" when I was 10.

He smiled at me. It wasn't a nice, friendly smile. It was a well-hello-Alicia-time-to-die smile. I gulped. I suddenly noticed that his lips were smeared with blood. _Fresh_ blood. The walls behind him were splattered with blood. A man lay behind him, his dead eyes wide open and staring. To my horror, I saw that his face was just a mass of blood and squishy-looking stuff. He was gutted like a deer, and his insides were trailed all around. He also had fucking _bite_ marks on him.

Oh, shit. I began to back away slowly. His smile changed to a frown. "Are you scared, Clarice?" he asked in that slow, hypnotizing voice of his.

"My name isn't Clarice, you fucker!" I screamed at him, but he ignored me.

"I can smell your fear, Clarice. They say animals can sense fear. Am I an animal, Clarice?" The evil smile came back. "What would happen, Clarice, if I got out of this room? If I just broke through this sheet of glass," he remarked, tapping the glass, "And got you? Would you die scared, Clarice?"

This was too much. I was about to turn and run like hell when suddenly, the glass disappeared. I was just a few feet away from a psychotic cannibal killer. My mouth dropped open.

Hannibal Lecter smiled. "Well, well. It seems you are in a bit of trouble, Clarice."

"Freddy!" I screamed, throwing a glance at the back of his wax body. "Help me!"

Why was I calling for Freddy, you ask? I mean, the guy's just as psycho as Lecter, right? He'd either kill me gleefully, or let Lecter kill me, just as gleefully.

Well, it was because I loved Freddy Krueger.

You could also say I'm obsessed. I prefer to say I love him.

Ever since I saw "A Nightmare On Elm Street", I was hooked. There was just something about Freddy (not Robert Englund, but _Freddy_) that captivated me.

Well, anyways, I backed away slowly from the advancing cannibal in front of me. "Come on, damn it!" I screamed. I was counting totally on Freddy coming to my rescue. Pathetic, huh?

Not to me.

Hannibal cornered me. I fell to the ground in fear. This was it, I was done, he was gonna eat me like that guy in his room!

He smiled, once again. "Ah, are you thinking of poor Mr. Graham, Clarice? Are you just praying that I won't do that to _you_?"

I whimpered. Will Graham was the original FBI agent, before Clarice Starling. Graham had caught Lecter, and almost died trying. I guess Lecter finally got him.

Just as I was ready to close my eyes and give up, I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. A red-and-green blur, actually.

My heart soared. It was Freddy! Come to rescue me!

Freddy Krueger stood between Hannibal Lecter and me. He wore the typical brown fedora, the green-and-red striped sweater, and the brown pants. He flexed his claw menacingly in Lecter's face.

"Back off, Hannibal the cannibal," he snarled, baring his blackened teeth.

Dr. Lecter smiled. "Well, hello, Frederick."

Freddy smirked. "Don't start that well-hello-Clarice shit with _me_, Lecter. Leave my girl alone." He turned his head to wink at me before turning back to Lecter.

Despite my situation, I giggled. I blushed furiously. My girl! He called me _his_ girl! The fact that it was only a dream escaped me, as did the fact that I wasn't really safe; instead of one psycho killer to deal with, I had two. But I paid no attention to that. I was too busy watching (my) Freddy and Hannibal.

Hannibal shook his head. "Freddy, Freddy, _Freddy_," he said, rather regretfully. "Are you leading this lovely girl," he looked at me and smiled as I shrank back fearfully, "to believe that you have _feelings_ for her? That you sincerely care about what happens to her?"

I growled softly. Who was Lecter to tell Freddy what he did and didn't feel?

For a second, I thought I saw a flash of fear in Freddy's eyes. But if it had been there at all, it was gone.

Snarling angrily, Freddy leapt forward and brought his blades down savagely on Dr. Lecter's chest. Blood spurted from four long scratches. Hannibal looked down. "Oh, my, Fred. It seems you've killed me," he remarked mildly, before Freddy sunk his claws deep in his chest. He yanked them out as Hannibal fell to the floor, dead.

I slowly got up. I went over to Lecter and poked him with my foot cautiously. Freddy smirked. "He's dead, Alicia," he said soothingly, resting his claws gently on my shoulder.

He bent down close to my ear. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his breath tickling my neck and ear. "Time to wake up, darlin'," he whispered.

I jerked upwards. My eyes flew open wildly. "Don't eat me!" I cried out. I looked around and sighed. I was back in my room. No Hannibal Lecter, no Freddy.

I grinned. Freddy. I hugged my pillow happily. He had saved me. Me, Alicia Saunders, age sixteen. I giggled joyfully. He loved me. He had to!

I looked at myself in my dresser mirror. I had medium-length, soft golden hair, and greenish-blue eyes. I wasn't too tall, about 5 foot 5, and I had a nice figure (I supposed). I smiled at my reflection, and it smiled back.

I fell back against my pillow. I was truly happy. True, possible boyfriends were somewhat weirded out by my Freddy obsession, and so were people I didn't know. But my friends accepted it. It was who I was.

I wished I could've known then what I know now. That I was just a foolish, brainless girl who thought she was in love with the perfect man.

Too bad that perfect man turned out to be a perfect fake.

**Like it so far? Hate it? R & R!)**


	2. Bad People

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I accidentally deleted this chapter, so I'm rewriting it! Sorry if it's not exactly the same I should've saved it but for some reason I didn't. Anyhow, I don't own anything but my own creations (Alicia, Jess, her parents, Alicia's mom, etc.) And yes, Alicia is based upon me! (My name is Alicia).**

Chapter 1 – Bad People 

I sighed, extremely bored. I flopped dramatically onto my bed and stared at my ceiling.

I loved my room. It was a rather large room, painted a bright, vivid blue. The ceiling was painted a soft baby blue with fluffy white clouds. In the middle of my ceiling was a long, twisted lantern-light that was a midnight blue colour.

The head of my bed was pressed against the wall that faced the hallway. I had a fuzzy dark pink bedspread and fuzzy blue pillows. My bed had a metal headboard, which was twisted intricately into swirls .My walls were covered in posters.

The wall to the left of my bed was my Freddy Wall. It was covered with posters, pictures, and magazine clippings of Freddy Krueger. In some he was posing, others were movie shots. I loved that wall the best.

The wall next to it was the wall with my window. It was a large window with a window seat. All around the edges of the window were pictures of my friends and me.

The wall next to it was the one with my walk-in closet. It wasn't a huge closet, but it was big enough. Posters of my favourite bands covered the wall and my closet door, like AC/DC, Pink Floyd, Guns N' Roses, Motley Cure, and stuff like that.

Over my bed was a huge poster of Freddy Krueger that I had added myself into on the computer. I loved it.

My computer and its desk were in the corner of my room, and my TV was in another. The soft carpet floor was littered with papers, CDs, and stuffed animals.

I sighed happily. I absolutely adored my room.

Ding! My computer sounded. I whooped for joy and leapt off my bed.

"Someone instant messaged me!" I cried. I was waiting for someone to come online. You'd think out of my 123 contacts, someone would be on. But mostly everyone had gone away for the summer, or was too lazy to even go on the computer.

I clicked on the little box on the bottom of my screen. A conversation window popped up.

"Jess," I said to myself, grinning.

_SexyJessy: Hey, Leesh!_

_FreddysGal: Hey Jess!_

_SexyJessy: What's new?_

_FreddysGal: Meh, just analyzing my room. You?_

_SexyJessy: Hah. Watching TV._

_FreddysGal: Hm. Nice._

_SexyJessy: Anyhow, I was wondering if you were up for a Freddy marathon?_

_FreddysGal: Am I ever NOT up for a Freddy marathon?_

_SexyJessy: Haha. Pick you up in 10 mins?_

_FreddysGal: Alright. Cya._

_You have signed out_

I grinned and closed the MSN Messenger box. "Just what I needed," I said to myself.

I got up and opened my closet door. I pawed through the clothes on the hangers until I found what I was looking for. "Perfect!" I exclaimed, pulling my black Freddy tank top and dark blue jeans off the hangers. I quickly changed, put on some lip-gloss and blush, and brushed my wavy hair. In about 10 minutes, I was all ready.

I dragged a gym bag out of my closet and threw in a pair of boxers and a nightshirt for pyjamas, a toothbrush, toothpaste, some makeup, etc.

I pounded down the stairs, gym bag in hand. I threw it near the front door and raced through the spacious kitchen into the family room.

My mom was lying on the brown leather couch, watching "Silence of the Lambs" on the wide screen TV.

"Mom!" I groaned. "Shut it off while I'm in the room. I hate that movie." Unfortunately for me, it was the part where Hannibal Lecter was chewing the guard's face. I screamed and covered my eyes.

My mom, laughing hysterically, changed the channel. "Oh, Alicia," she laughed, "You're hilarious. You love scary movies."

I uncovered my eyes. "Yeah, just not that one," I mumbled.

She grinned and shook her head. Her lightweight red curls bounced back and forth, and her blue eyes sparkled. She was pretty, my mom. She was only 35, and my dad was 37.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, looking around.

She waved her hand. "Somewhere. I think Best Buy."

I laughed. "Typical." My dad was obsessed with technical stuff.

"Mom, can I go sleep over at Jessica's?" I asked quickly.

Mom sighed. "Another Freddy marathon, darling? Aren't you getting too obsessed with this Freddy man?"

"Yeah," I thought. "Too obsessed."

"Oh, mom," I groaned. "Please?"

She sighed. "Alright. She's picking you up right now, isn't she?"

I grinned sheepishly. Mom knew me better than I thought! "Yeah."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Mom. Have fun watching your movie." I shuddered. She laughed and hugged me back. "Same to you, sweetheart."

I raced out of the family room, grabbed my gym bag, and flung open the front door. I had just settled myself on the front step when a black Mustang convertible pulled up.

"Leesha!" Jess screamed, honking the horn. I grinned. I leapt down the steps and flung myself into the Mustang.

"Nice car, Jess!" I squealed. Jess beamed. "Yeah, I just got it."

I snorted. "Geez. All I got was a Chevy Cobalt."

Jess cocked her head. "_All_ you got?" she asked.

I laughed. "Just kidding! I love it though. It's blue!"

Jess shook her head. "Obviously. Ain't it nice to be rich?"

I hit her shoulder. "We're not rich, Jessica. We just…. Have lots of money."

Jess shrugged and drove to her house. "Whatever".

In less than 5 minutes, we reached her house. It was really nice. It was a large brick house. The bricks were a dark sandy brown, and the shingles on the roof were a dark brown. She had a huge two-door car garage, and a small circular staircase of stone steps led from the large front porch to the large front yard, which was covered with green grass and colourful flowers.

I liked my house better, of course. My house was a white brick house, just about as large as Jessica's. We had a three-door car garage, and the doors were painted black. Our front door was also black, but it was wood. Our shingles were a dusty red colour. Our front porch was wide rather than long, and a rod iron table along with rod iron chairs decorated it. We had two windows on each side of the front door. As soon as you entered our house, there was a long hallway. Immediately to your left was the dining room. A little ways down the hallway to your right was the kitchen. Then, straight in front of you after the hallway was the staircase to the upstairs and the family room. At the far left end of our family room was the door to the basement, which was complete with computer, TV, fridge, pool table, piano, and bathroom.

Our family room was awesome. The walls were painted a soft yellow, and the ceiling was white. We had a grey stone fireplace, and beside that was the wide screen TV. We also had a leather couch and a leather chair, along with a large cabinet, another computer, and a piano. Our dining room was nice too, with a white dining set and a large cabinet. There was ivy on the cabinet, as well as on the ceiling too.

Anyhow, we got out of Jess's car and I dragged my gym bag up her circular stone staircase. She kicked open the front door and yelled, "We're home!"

Mr and Mrs. Roberts appeared. Mrs. Roberts was tall and thin, with short blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. Mr. Roberts was also tall, but he was muscular with wavy black hair and spicy green eyes.

"Hello, Alicia," Mrs. Roberts smiled gently. "It's always a pleasure to have you in our home."

I stifled a giggle. Jess's parents talked like aristocrats out of the 18th century!

Mr. Roberts extended his hand. "Hey, Leesha, whats up?" he asked, smiling. My mouth dropped open, and I quickly closed it. "Uh, nothing really…. You?" I replied, shaking his hand. Jess laughed and Mrs. Roberts frowned.

"Andrew," she scolded gently. "Please."

Mr. Roberts looked at his wife. "Oh, Gloria, darling. We talk like old foogeys! We have to lighten up a bit."

I giggled and clapped my hand over my mouth. Jess, however, was laughing hysterically.

"M-mom, D-dad," she managed to spit out. "W-we're going upstairs, okay?"

Mrs. Roberts nodded absently, her eyes still on her husband. Mr. Roberts grinned and nodded. "It's best you do," he said slyly.

We yelped and raced up the stairs. We didn't stop until we were safe in her room and had locked her door. Jess collapsed on her bed, laughing.

Oh, God," she giggled. "My parents are hilarious. Like, my God." I nodded, trying to catch my breath. "They're like my second set of parents," I giggled. Jess nodded. "Well, my dad at least. My mom still needs to 'lighten up'," she said, and exhaled heavily. "Wow. Wanna watch the movies now?" I nodded and jumped on her bed. She found the remote and clicked on the TV. "Let's watch them from the beginning, okay?" I nodded and smiled happily. A night of Freddy. What could be better?

I yawned and glanced at the clock. It was 2 am! We had spent 9 hours watching all the Nightmare on Elm Street movies and talking.

I nudged Jess. "Jess, the movie's over. They're all done," I whispered.

She opened her eyes and yawned. "I wasn't sleeping, I was, uh, resting," she said sleepily.

I laughed. "Right. Goodnight, Jessy," I said, pushing her shoulder lightly. I quickly changed into my nightshirt and boxers and climbed into her bed under the covers. Jess was already asleep on the right side of the bed, and I crawled to the left side. Sighing blissfully, I closed my eyes.

_Screeeeeech. Screech._

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in Jess's warm, soft bed anymore. In fact, I was lying on a hard, cold floor. I groaned and pushed myself up.

I was sitting in a boiler room.

I grinned to myself. "You should get your floor carpeted, Freddy," I commented, standing up.

_Screeech._

I rolled my eyes. "Ooh, I'm scared now! I'm gonna get killed by a burn victim in a Christmas sweater!" I cried, making my voice high and squeaky.

I heard a growl coming from the darkness. I giggled. "Freddy, give it up. You can't scare me, darling," I said sweetly.

Freddy Krueger appeared out of the darkness. His fedora hat was over his eyes, and he was clicking his blades together.

I sighed. "You look like a mobster or something, Freddy."

He pushed his hat up. "You're so negative, darlin'," he said in that throaty growl I had come to adore.

I smiled. "Miss me?"

He grinned (almost evilly, I thought, but brushed the thought off) and answered, "Of course."

I lowered my eyes, blushing. "Me too."

Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around my middle and his blades gently brush against my arms. I leaned my head back into his chest.

You stupid, stupid bitch! You're a 98 average student and look at you! You're leaning against Freddy Krueger. Know who he is? He's not the nice, sweet guy you think he is. He's an ugly, evil, horrid child murderer! He's using you, dumbass! He's gonna use you to kill for him, maybe, then dispose of you, just like that! Remember that fan fiction story you read? About Vamp? Is it really just a story, darlin'? Or is there some truth in it? Remember what happened to her, bitch? You want that to happen to YOU? No! So wise the fuck up, kill this bastard before he kills you! A small part of me screamed. However, it was a small, quiet part that I didn't want to pay attention too.

"Shut up," I told the screaming voice sternly. It stopped.

Freddy turned me around so I was facing him. He was a bit taller than me, so I stared up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Alicia, my darlin', I need to tell you something," he whispered.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah?" I said softly. Damn. Freddy always had this effect on me. One look into his eyes and I was jelly. Not that I minded. At the time.

Freddy frowned sadly. "It's your friend Jessssica's parents," he hissed, drawing out the "s".

I cocked my head. I felt like a six-year-old, instead of a sixteen year old. "What about them?"

He shook his head. "They're bad people," he said, almost regretfully. "For your sake, I must…. Dispose of them."

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. "But, they're nice," I whispered like a small child.

Freddy stroked my hair with his claws. It felt soothing. "I know. But, I need you to be safe."

I smiled. "Because you love me?" I asked childishly.

Freddy smiled, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah, yeah. Because I love you." He laughed.

He led my gently into a corner and told me to sit. "Watch this, darlin'," he hissed, no longer sounding sad or regretful. I smiled obediently.

Suddenly, Mr and Mrs. Roberts appeared. Mrs. Roberts was wearing a red silk nightgown, and Mr. Roberts was wearing a pair of black boxers and a black t-shirt.

Mrs. Roberts caught sight of Freddy and screamed, clutching her husband's arm. "Andrew!" she cried, eyeing Freddy fearfully.

Mr. Roberts narrowed his eyes. "Hey, aren't you that Freddy dude from those movies?" he asked, confused.

Freddy smiled and bowed. "In the flesh, Andrew."

Mrs. Roberts let out a cry and began to run. She took no notice of me sitting in the corner, watching her like a small child. Freddy laughed and disappeared. Mr. Roberts shouted after his wife, but she wouldn't stop.

Freddy appeared in front of Mrs. Roberts, waving his blades. She screamed and tried to turn around, but fell instead. With one swipe of his blades, Freddy slashed Mrs. Roberts's stomach open. Blood spattered everywhere.

Mr. Roberts yelled. He launched himself at Freddy and they rolled around on the ground. Freddy rolled on top of him and stuck his blades in his face. Mr. Roberts made a gurgling noise and fell silent.

Freddy laughed.

Suddenly, I stopped being a six-year-old and became a sixteen year old again. Look at him! He's enjoying it! Run away before it's too late! My mind screamed at me.

I ran.

I vaguely heard Freddy shout after me. I ignored him.

The tears fell freely down my face as I raced through the dark maze of pipes and concrete walls. I ran into a couple walls and tripped before I smashed into Freddy.

I fell to the floor, and he wrapped his arms around me. I kicked and hollered and fought like a kid, but he held me tight. Slowly, I began to calm down until I was motionless.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

"Y-you killed them!" I sobbed angrily. "And you enjoyed it, you fucking bastard!"

I could feel his shock. I had never, ever spoken to him like that.

"Darlin'…" he said sadly. I didn't buy it.

"Stop it! You're just a sick, evil, twisted bastard. Let go of me or I'll kill you," I snarled, beginning to struggle again.

He began to stroke my hair, and I could almost see his blue eyes staring at me sadly. "Darlin', I needed to kill them. I'm sorry. I should've been quicker about it. I didn't mean to laugh. I didn't enjoy it, sweetie. I had to pretend I did, thought. The Dream Demons would've been after me if I didn't look like I enjoyed it."

Something inside me didn't buy that one bit, but it was a small part of me, once again. I was in love. I shoved it out of my mind and smiled. He was good, and he loved me. Everything was all right. I stopped struggling.

"And now I'm safe," I said.

"Yes," Freddy whispered. "You're safe."

"And Jess too, right?" I asked.

"Jess, too," said Freddy, and laughed.

I awoke with a start. I was in Jess's huge bed, and Jess was a lump on the other side.

I sighed.

Then I remembered what had happened. What I witnessed. And I screamed before I remembered Freddy had to do it. For me. For Jess. He didn't like it, but he just had to.

Jess jerked up. "Alicia?" she asked sleepily. "What is it?"

I looked at her. Poor Jess. "You parents," I gasped, trying to sound horribly upset. "T-they're dead. Freddy killed them."

Jess screamed and leapt out of bed. She raced across the hallway and flung open her parents' door. I heard her scream again and fall to the floor.

I had to make myself cry, or Jess would be suspicious. So, almost reluctantly, I thought of the good times I had with Mr and Mrs. Roberts, even though they were bad people. I remembered going to Canada's Wonderland with them and Jess. I remembered talking to Mrs. Roberts about some things I just couldn't face my mom with. And I began to cry.

Still crying, I found Jess on the floor, sobbing hysterically. Her parents were in their bed, splayed across each other. Blood was everywhere.

Jess looked horrible. Her usually curly hair was limp and dull, and her green eyes were clouded and red. Obviously, the voice in my head snorted. Her parents are dead, Sherlock. Of couse she looks like shit!

I bent down and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh, Jess, it's okay," I soothed. "Everything's okay."

She turned to face me. "Oh, Alicia. How could he? I m-mean, he's real, right? So h-how could he of killed my p-parents?" she sobbed. "I s-swear, I'll f-fucking kill him!" She buried her head in my shoulder and sobbed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Lay a hand on him, Jess, and I'll kill you," I thought, and smiled. Evilly.

Somewhere in the dream world, Freddy Krueger smiled with me.

**Phew! I'm finally done rewriting it! R & R! Updating soon! Oh, and I'll be updating my other fan fiction soon too!**


	3. I would kill for you

**Disclaimer: Alright! I don't own Freddy, or anything to do with NOES. I just own my own creations. Sigh**

Chapter 2 – I would kill for you 

I sat beside Jess outside. We were both wrapped in identical blankets, shivering despite the fact that it was summer.

The cop in front of us sighed. He was an older man, about 40-something. He had brown hair and a buzz cut. Beside him was a young cop, maybe about 18 or 19. He had closely shaven blonde hair and blue eyes. He shot me a sympathetic glance and I smiled.

The older cop cleared his throat. "My name is Detective James Brown."

The younger cop glanced at the older cop. "Uhh. My name is Officer Andrew Jackson."

Detective Brown smiled down at us, but it wasn't exactly a warm smile. "Now, did you girls hear anything suspicious, or see anything?" he asked.

Jess sobbed. I patted her back. "N-no, Detective," I said sorrowfully. "We were asleep. We had been watching movies all night."

"What movies?" Officer Jackson asked. Detective Brown glared at him.

"The Nightmare on Elm Street movies," I answered, looking down. Detective Brown sighed.

"We think that someone broke into the house, killed your parents, and left," he said. "Did you, by any chance, lock your bedroom door, Miss Roberts?"

Jess jerked her head up. "Jess," she said quietly.

Detective Brown looked taken aback. "Yes…. Jess. Did you lock your door, Jess?"

She nodded.

Detective Brown sighed. "Well then. You girls stay here. Miss Saunders," he said, looking at me, "I understand your parents will be here soon."

I nodded.

He turned back to Jess. "And you, Jess, your aunt will be here shortly to pick you up." With that, he left.

I sighed, and Jess lowered her head.

Officer Jackson sat beside me. "You okay?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Sure."

He looked around. "Actually, Alicia, they're not sure what happened. Everything was locked."

I cocked my head. "Why are you telling us this?" Jess was listening as well.

He blushed. "Well…. I don't think it's right. You should know exactly what the police know."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Anyhow, they think the weapons were some kind of knives. Maybe blades."

At the word 'blades', Jess whimpered.

I glared at her, and she mistook my shut-the-fuck-up-don't-get-Freddy-in-trouble look for a shut-up-he'll-think-we're-crazy look.

He looked at Jess. "What?"

Jess shook her head softly.

"C'mon. You can tell me. I can help catch the guy"

I had just opened my mouth when Jess spoke up. "It was Freddy."

I honestly felt like killing her right then. I looked quickly at Officer Jackson.

He cocked his head. "Freddy?"

"It was no one-," I said, but Jess cut me off. "Stop it, Alicia. It was Freddy Krueger. He killed them. Alicia saw him do it." I lowered my head. Nice, Jess. Nice.

He looked at me. "Is that true?" he asked slowly.

I sighed. "Yes," I muttered angrily.

He shook his head. "Wow. I mean…. He's not real though. How could he kill them?"

Jess snorted. "I knew it." She stood up. "L-let's go, Alicia."

Officer Jackson stood up. "Wait. I know…. I mean, I don't think you'd lie." He was staring at me. "I just-"

He was cut off by the shout of, "Alicia! Oh, my God!" My mother and father were running towards me. "Great," I muttered, and Officer Jackson looked at me questioningly.

My mother hugged me extremely hard. "Oh, baby! I thought you'd been killed!" she sobbed. My father was right behind her, his face twisted with worry. He hugged me too, although not as hard. "Alicia, oh, I'm glad you're alright."

I hugged them both back. "Yeah. I'm fine." I looked down at Jess. My parents followed my stare.

"Oh, Jess, honey," she said awkwardly, patting her head. "I'm sorry."

Just then, a black Porsche pulled up. A tall, thin woman wearing black leather pants and a tight red top got out. Her vibrant red hair was piled on her head, and she had cold silver-blue eyes. She walked over to us.

"Alicia," she said, spitting it out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. I glared at her in return.

She eyed my parents up and down. "Well, Mr and Mrs. Saunders, I can take my niece from here," she said frostily. They nodded stiffly.

She pulled Jess up roughly. "Come on, Jessica, we're going," she snapped. Jess looked up. "Oh. I thought the cop meant Aunt Nicole was coming. Not you, Aunt Regina."

She narrowed her eyes. "Nicole was unavailable to pick you up. But do not worry, Jessica, I am dropping you off at her house."

Jess looked glad. Well, who wouldn't be? We all hated her Aunt Regina.

Jess looked at me. "Bye, Leesha," she said.

"Bye, Jess," I said sadly.

With one last haughty look at all of us, she pushed Jess in her car, got in herself, and drove off.

I sighed.

Mom wrung her hands. "Oh, honey. We've got to get you home." She looked at Officer Jackson. "Thank you, Officer."

He smiled. "Please. Call me Andrew." He looked at me. "Take care, Miss Saunders," he said. When my parents had turned around, he whispered, "I believe you, Alicia. I'll work on it."

I nodded, a lump in my throat.

I followed my parents to their white Viper and got in the backseat. My parents got in and drove away, chattering about how horrible it was, and poor Jess.

I was so tired. So very tired. I leaned against the window, trying to stay awake, but I was so damn tired….

_Screeeeech!_

I jerked up and groaned. Once again, I was sitting in the middle of a boiler room. Instead of getting up, I just sat there, staring into the darkness.

Freddy didn't appear.

It occurred to me that he might be angry with me. I was horrified.

"Freddy!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls. "Oh, Freddy, I'm sorry! I couldn't have lied right there in front of Jess! She would've suspected something!"

I heard a faint screeching sound in the darkness.

"Freddy?" I called, louder.

The faint screeching got louder as well.

Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Freddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell Jess! I didn't mean for _two_ people to know what you did!"

Freddy stepped out of the darkness. I let out a small gasp of surprise.

His head was down, so I couldn't see his expression.

"F-Freddy?" I said cautiously.

He looked up.

I let out a soft yelp and began to desperately crawl backwards. His expression was that of the utmost rage. His eyes burned with anger. He began to walk towards me.

I continued to crawl backwards, never taking my eyes off Freddy. For the first time, I was actually scared of him. Fear gnawed at my stomach and made me sick.

"You-ruined-everything," he said slowly, each word burning with rage.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered. "J-Jess would've f-figured it out! S-she told the c-cops! Not m-m-me!"

Freddy continued to come towards me.

"Screw this!" I screamed. I scrambled up and began walking backwards.

"Look F-Freddy," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "I'm sorry I told Jess. Actually, I didn't tell Jess. All I said was, 'Jess, your parents' or something like that. She figured it out by herself. And SHE told the cop, NOT me!"

Freddy stopped. So did I.

Suddenly, he disappeared.

I stood still. I felt frozen. Fear had paralysed my body.

I felt a stinging pain shoot across my back, and able to move, I turned around.

Freddy stood in front of me, his blades dripping blood. I felt my back. It was wet. My eyes bulged. "Y-you cut me, y-you asshole," I said in awe.

"That's for being a stupid bitch!" he snarled, and slashed me across the face. I stumbled backwards.

"W-what? Stop!" I cried.

He roared and swung his claws again. This time, they sliced into my arm.

I yelped and fell to the ground. I put my arms up defensively and felt him slash my arm again. I screamed in agony. "Freddy! Stop! I…. I love you!" I yelled, expecting to feel the blades sink into my stomach. But nothing happened. I lowered my arms, sat up, and looked around.

Freddy was nowhere to be seen.

I got shakily to my feet, and inspected my wounds. They weren't too deep, and the blood had already slowed. I couldn't see the one on my back, but it felt like it too wasn't too bad.

I sighed. Where had Freddy gone? I thought it might be time to wake myself up.

"No," growled a voice right behind me.

I swallowed my scream and turned around. Obviously, Freddy was right behind me. I raised my arms defensively and closed my eyes, steeling myself for him to start slashing me again.

But he gently lowered my arms. I opened my eyes. The expression of anger was gone, replaced by…. Was that regret?

I backed up a step. "Y-you're not gonna try to kill me?" I asked shakily.

He shook his head. "No."

I relaxed slightly. "O-oh. O-okay."

He touched my arm and I flinched, looking away. I felt him run his blades softly down my face. A solitary tear fell to the floor, and I wiped any more away.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. Once again, the small part of me that still had some sense was scoffing, telling me he was faking it.

But I silenced it.

"You're what?" I said in awe. I couldn't remember Freddy ever saying sorry. Well, maybe I could.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," he said again.

I smiled. "It's okay," I whispered.

He continued to stroke my cheek. "I know it's not your fault. But now, there is…. Business to be taken care of, and I need you to take care of it for me."

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

He smiled. "I need you to dispose of someone for me."

My heart leapt at the thought of making Freddy happy.

"Okay!" I squealed like a child. Freddy smirked. "Great," he growled. "One more thing. If you're going to kill for me, you'll need to look like me."

I cocked my head.

The next thing I knew, I was standing alone in the boiler room in front of a mirror. I gasped. I was wearing a brown fedora hat over my blonde hair. I was also wearing a red-and-green striped sweater, and slightly baggy brown pants. I raised my right hand. I had a claw on it, just like Freddy! I grinned at my reflection. The only differences were my hair, and the fact that I wasn't burnt. I swung my blades at invisible opponents and smiled evilly. This was fun!

Suddenly, I heard something hit the hard concrete floor and moan. I spun around, claw at the ready.

Officer Jackson, or Andrew, was sitting on the floor, looking dazed. I gasped. I couldn't kill _him_! I liked him!

_Who do you like more?_ A voice inside me asked cruelly. _Are you going to defend Andrew, or are you going to be loyal to Freddy? You know Freddy loves you. But do you know that Andrew loves you? Or even cares about you? NO!_

I nodded. Yeah.

Andrew spotted me and gasped. "Alicia? What the hell are you wearing! Why do you look like Freddy Krueger?"

I ignored him.

He got up. "Alicia? Hello?"

I glared at him. "Shut up," I snarled.

Andrew looked surprised. Even I was surprised at how much I sounded like Freddy.

He began to slowly come towards me, like I was a rabid dog. I didn't like it.

I lunged at him, but he caught he and wrapped his arms around me, restraining me. I did, however, kick and struggle and scream.

"Alicia! Stop!" he said in my ear, and I stopped.

"Good," he said, and loosened his hold. I began to pretend to sob. "A-Andrew? Why am I here?"

He let go of me and turned me around. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yup. I'm fine."

I swung my blades at him.

I caught him right in the face. I slashed across his nose and right eye. He screamed and stumbled backwards, his hand over his eye.

"Alicia! What the fuck are you doing! I want to help you!" he yelled.

I laughed. "I don't need any help," I growled. "Your days of helping are over, Officer Jackson."

His left eye was wide and full of fear. He screamed, "No!" just as I plunged my blades into his stomach.

His mouth opened. I pulled my blades out of his stomach. His hands went to his stomach, and he looked down. He looked back up at me. "Aleesha?" he slurred. I regarded him with cold eyes. He gave one last, "Oh," and fell to the floor.

I had expected to feel overwhelming sadness, or shock, or even disgust. But I felt nothing but a cruel satisfaction. "This is what Freddy feels," I realized.

Suddenly, Freddy appeared beside me. He took in Andrew's dead body gleefully. "My darlin' Alicia, you did it!" he said, and hugged me. I was pleasantly surprised, and basked in his praise. When he released me, I said shyly, "I-It wasn't as bad as I thought."

Freddy grinned. "Of course it wasn't. Not, darlin', it's time for you to wake up."

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in my bed, so I figured Mom and Dad had carried me up.

I smiled. Freddy wasn't angry with me anymore! I felt a tiny twinge of guilt when I thought of Andrew. But it soon passed.

_Rrrrring! Rrrring!_

I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I yawned into it.

"Alicia?" It was Jess, and she sounded pissed.

"What is it, Jess?" I asked, quickly awake.

"You bitch! Freddy killed Andrew! And YOU were there!"

"Where the fuck did you get that?" I asked angrily. Well, she was almost right.

"So it's true?"

"No! I wanna know who told you that bullshit!" I snapped into the phone.

A pause. "Someone I met. Someone who knows Freddy."

"A friend of Freddy?" I asked impatiently.

I could almost see Jess smile. "Not exactly a friend."

I groaned. "Well, then, why are you listening to him or her?"

Jess snorted. "Because it's something Freddy would do! And you'd let him! I bet you're working with him!"

"Fuck you," I snarled, and hung up the phone.

Crap! I began to panic. What was I gonna do? I had to talk to Freddy! I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes….

I woke up in Freddy's boiler room. But this time, I wasn't alone!

"Jess?" I asked in awe.

She glared at me. "I'm here to kill Freddy, and you had BETTER not stand in my way!"

I glared at her.

Just then, Freddy appeared.

He smiled when he saw me, but frowned when he saw Jess.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

Jess glared at him. "You killed my parents, and you killed Andrew!" she snapped. "Now, I'm going to kill YOU!"

Freddy laughed and disappeared.

_Up for another kill?_ Freddy asked in my ear. I nodded.

Jess turned to me and gasped. "I knew it! You are working with him!" I assumed I was in the Freddy outfit.

I began to walk towards her, scratching my blades along the wall.

_Screeech. Screech. Screeeeeech._

Jess looked horrified and began to back away. "Alicia…. You wouldn't kill me, would you?"

I smiled. "I killed Andrew, Jessica. You think I wouldn't kill you?"

"B-but we're best friends!" she stuttered.

I glared at her. "You're trying to kill Freddy," I growled. "My Freddy." I disappeared and reappeared behind her. "No one messes with MY Freddy!" I roared.

She screamed and began to run. I laughed. "How juvenile," I chuckled.

I followed her, screeching with my blades, tormenting her until she fell on her knees in fear.

I appeared in front of her. She looked up at me, tears rolling down her face. "Leesha," she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

I snarled. "I love Freddy," I told her.

Her eyes widened with understanding. "He's controlling you, isn't he! I can help you!" she cried.

I ignored her. "Goodbye, Jess. Say hi to your parents from me," I growled.

She lowered her head. "Goodbye, Alicia," she muttered quietly.

I stabbed my blades through her neck, and yanked them out. She fell forward. I kicked her over on her back. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was struggling to make words. I dug my blades into her belly and tore them across and out. Her eyes went blank.

I backed away. Blood had pooled all around her. I was breathing heavily. I probably would've started crying, but Freddy appeared beside me and hugged me.

"It's okay," he said. "You did the right thing. Now, all our obstacles are gone. No one will ever know anything," he soothed, running his blades through my hair.

I felt better.

However, the small part of me that had warned me against Freddy had gotten a bit bigger.

And, for the first time, I actually began to wonder if Freddy really did love me, or if he was using me.

**Like it? Hate it? R & R!**


	4. Regrets, and unexpected help

**Disclaimer: Alright! I don't own Freddy, or anything to do with NOES. I just own my own creations. Sigh**

Chapter 3 – Regrets, and unexpected help 

I cautiously peeked into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were standing there, identical looks of utter sadness on their faces. My heart sank.

"Alicia, darling," Mom said, "Jess…. Jess was killed last night."

I stared at her. _I killed her, Mom!_ I wanted to scream. _Me, your precious daughter…. Killing for Freddy Krueger!_

But instead, I began to cry.

Mom and Dad rushed over and began hugging me, but I pushed them away. Ignoring the looks of shock on their faces, I muttered, "I just wanna be alone, okay?" and raced to my room.

When I reached my room, I locked the door.

I began pacing back and forth, arguing with myself.

"Oh, shit," I sobbed. "What have I done? I'm a killer!"

_Freddy does it all the time,_ the cruel voice told me.

"I _know_, but have you noticed, Freddy is an evil, psychotic, bastard!"

_Freddy wouldn't like you talking about him like that,_ the voice said angrily. _After all he's done for you!_

I snorted. "All he's done for me? All he's fucking _done_ is kill my best friend's parents, and get me to kill my best friend, and a cop!"

_He got rid of the people you didn't need in your life, you ungrateful bitch!_ The voice snarled.

I laughed. "Right. No, all he's done is get rid of the people I DO need!" I sat on my bed. "I mean, Andrew was going to help me. Jess would've helped me. Now, I have no one! I'm all alone!"

_But you love Freddy, and he loves you,_ the voice said simply.

I moaned and buried my head in my hands. "I know!" I sobbed. "I do love him! But I just don't know if he loves me anymore!"

The voice was silent.

"I have to talk to Freddy," I thought, and lay down.

"No! Wait! I can't! He'll know I'm having doubts!" I sat back up.

I sighed, and glanced at my newest posters. I had two huge posters of a snarling black jaguar and a hissing tiger on my closet doors. I had moved the other posters. And on my ceiling, I had posters of my heroes (heroines, actually): Buffy (played by Sarah Michelle Gellar), Clarice Starling (played by Jodie Foster), and Nancy Thompson (played by Heather Langenkamp).

I sighed. "Oh, I wish they were here," I thought sadly. "Buffy would kick Freddy's ass, Clarice would outsmart him, and Nancy…. Well, Nancy would help me defeat him."

Suddenly, a peaceful feeling washed over me, and I closed my eyes. I wasn't afraid, or nervous. I just felt calm….

I opened my eyes. I was standing in front of 1428 Elm Street, but it wasn't the dark, evil, tattered house from the movies. The sun was shining, and the house looked as good as new.

"Hello, Alicia," a voice behind my said. I turned around and gasped.

Buffy Summers, Clarice Starling, and Nancy Thompson were standing behind me! My mouth dropped open. "B-but y-you guys a-aren't real!" I stuttered.

Buffy smiled. "Oh, and Freddy is?" Her eyes narrowed. "You needed help, we're here to give it to you."

Clarice nodded.

Nancy cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. "Well," she started, "Are you sure you two should be here? I mean, Buffy, your specialty is vampires. Clarice, your thing is dealing with Dr. Lecter. My thing is kicking Freddy's ass."

Buffy and Clarice looked at each other. "I suppose you're right," said Clarice in her Southern accent. She looked at me. "But if you ever need help with Dr. Lecter, just call me."

Buffy grinned. "And if you ever have problems with vampires, call me."

They waved and disappeared.

Nancy turned to me. "So, Alicia, why don't you explain to me what's going on?" she asked softly.

I sighed. "I'm in love with Freddy. He killed my best friend's parents and…. And got me to kill my best friend and a cop. Now, I'm not sure if he loves me or not, and there's no one left to help me!"

Nancy smiled. "No one?" she asked.

I blushed. "Well, yeah, now there's you."

Nancy shook her head, no longer smiling. "Alicia, Freddy Krueger is dangerous. I defeated him once, but I let my guard down and he killed me. Only a handful of people have defeated him: Alice, Jesse, Kristen, Lori, and Me. Two out of the five are dead." She sighed. "He just keeps coming back."

"But there must be some way to kill him for good!" I exclaimed.

Nancy nodded. "Of course, there is. Everything has a weakness."

"So, what's his?" I asked impatiently.

She looked at me. "You."

I laughed shakily. "Haha. But he doesn't love me! He can't love me!" I looked down. "Can he?"

Nancy brought my head up. "Oh, honey, he doesn't love you. I doubt he's ever loved anyone or anything. But you're his weakness. Without you, he's nothing."

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "When he killed your best friend's parents, where were you?"

"Right there."

"And who killed your best friend and the cop?" she asked.

"I did."

"Exactly!" she cried. "He can't kill without _you_. You don't necessarily have to do the killing, but you have to be there!"

"Oh." I puzzled over this. "Then why did he get me to kill for him?"

She smiled sadly. "So you wouldn't have any doubts. So you'd be his."

I laughed. "But I am having doubts!"

Nancy nodded. "Exactly. That proves you're a match for him. He just hasn't realized it yet."

"So…. I have to kill him?"

Nancy sighed. "Yes."

I cocked my head. "But you said I was his weakness!"

"You are. Without you, he's powerless. So, if you turn against him, then-"

I cut her off. "Usually, a weakness is a way to get to someone. What someone would normally do is, well, in this case, kill me."

Nancy looked down.

I laughed. "So that's it? I have to die for him to die?"

She barely nodded.

"What if I refuse?" I snapped. "What if I refuse to die?"

She looked at me. "Then, it's all up to you to kill him."

"Look, if I have to choose whether to die or to kill him, I'll choose killing him! I mean, if he kills me, well, I would've died anyways."

"Yes, but the other way guarantees he'll die," Nancy said.

"Who has to kill me?" I asked coldly.

"Alicia-"

"Who has to kill me?" I shouted.

She looked down. "Your friend Jessica."

"B-but, she wouldn't!" I stuttered. "I know Jess. She wouldn't kill me!"

Nancy looked up at me. "You have the choice. You can either let Jess kill you and destroy Freddy, or take your chances killing him. I'll need your answer in two days time." She began to fade away.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't I have a good chance killing Freddy?"

She looked sad. "I did, too," she said, "But he came back."

I woke up in my room.

I began to laugh and cry at the same time. "Oh, this is so ironic," I sobbed. "I h-have to die to kill Freddy!"

_Or, screw Nancy Thompson and kill him yourself!_ Snapped the smart part inside me.

I groaned. "But what if he kills me? Then he-" I sat up. "Wait. If he kills me, won't he just die anyways?" I asked myself.

_Didn't Nancy say Jess had to kill you?_ The voice asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know I'm gonna have to think about this." I sighed.

"I never thought I'd have to decide between dying and killing Freddy Krueger", I sobbed.

Could I kill the man I still loved, even now? Could I find a loophole so that I didn't have to just give up and die, even if it meant the destruction of Freddy?

Or, maybe, could I find some way to perhaps control Freddy?

Yeah. I had a hell of a lot of thinking to do over the next two days, that I knew for sure.

**Tell me how you like it! Updating soon!**


	5. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: Alright! I don't own Freddy, or anything to do with NOES. I just own my own creations. Sigh Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – Crossing the line 

Day One of the two days I had to decide whether I was going to kill Freddy, or let myself be killed.

I went downstairs for breakfast and ignored my parents' pleading, sorrowful looks. I ate my cereal mechanically, and then went back upstairs.

I had a major headache. My Freddy part, as I called it, and my non-Freddy part were arguing in my mind. I groaned.

_She should die!_ Argued my non-Freddy part. _That way, Freddy will die for sure!_

_Yeah,_ scoffed the Freddy part. _The unknown hero. Come on! She should kill Nancy, how about that?_

"Stop it!" I screamed. Wow. You know you're insane when you yell at yourself.

I sank to the floor. The problem was that I still loved Freddy. Every time I thought about him, my stomach felt pleasantly funny. My feelings for him were so strong I was starting to get a little afraid. No one but Jess understood, and now she was dead. I killed her.

"How am I supposed to kill Freddy?" I thought to myself. "I mean, won't he just come back and use me all over again? Besides, can I really kill him?"

I thought about "Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare." I had ranted and raved about how unfair it was that after escaping death for years, a pitiful thing like blowing him up could destroy him. However, when "Freddy vs. Jason" came out, I felt better.

"Maybe I could blow him up", I muttered to myself. "And if that doesn't work, I guess I'll just have to die."

It was strange, thinking about actually letting Jess kill me. If that happened, I would be the unknown hero. No one would ever know what I had saved them from. I sighed.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

I glanced at it. I assumed it was for my parents, since I didn't expect anyone to call me. They'd get it downstairs. But it continued to ring.

Muttering under my breath, I got up and looked at the screen, and my blood ran cold.

The screen read: _Krueger, Fred._

And underneath it read: _Unknown number._

I gulped and stared at the ringing phone. This couldn't be happening. Unless…. Unless I had fallen asleep! But had I?

Slowly, I reached out for the phone. I picked it up and hesitantly brought it to my ear.

"H-hello?" I whispered.

No answer.

"Hello?" I asked again, louder this time.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you, three, four better lock your door, five, six grab your crucifix, seven, eight gonna stay up late, nine, ten never sleep again," a soft, high voice sang from the other end.

I took a deep breath. "F-funny, Freddy. Funny."

"He knows," said a girl's voice sadly.

I laughed shakily into the phone. "Knows what?"

"He knows, silly. That you know you're his weakness," said the girl.

"Help me," I whimpered into the phone.

"No one can help you now, darlin'," chuckled Freddy's voice. "You made sure of that!" Freddy began to laugh. "And now I'm free to come for you!"

I screamed and slammed the phone down.

"Oh, shit, he knows!" I sobbed. He didn't care about keeping me in love with him. I had to wake up now, or he'd kill me and then I'd never be able to defeat him!

I took a deep breath. "Make sure you're dreaming, Alicia," I told myself firmly. "You could just be going insane."

I cautiously left my room and went down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad?" I called.

No answer.

I slowly made my way into the kitchen. No one there. There was no one in the family room and dining room either.

That left the basement.

I stared at the basement door. "Fuck no," I muttered. "No way I'm going down there!"

Just then a scream came from behind the door.

I groaned. "I guess I am going down there," I thought.

I turned the doorknob and the door swung open. A reddish light was coming from the bottom of the steep stairs leading to the basement.

I gathered my courage. "Look," I told myself fiercely, "Don't let any lovey-dovey feelings get in the way. Freddy will _kill_ you as soon as he sees you. He doesn't love you and never will. You are strong. You must me, if he gets his power from you! Now show Freddy Krueger what happens to people who mess with me!"

I bravely descended the stairs, and walked around the corner.

The basement was covered in blood.

The sandy brown leather couches and chair were splattered with dark red blood. The carpet looked as if it had been dyed red, and the walls were smeared with blood.

In the middle of the basement were my parents.

I covered my mouth and backed against a wall.

My parents looked as if they had been eaten. They were just a mass of blood and squishy-looking things with hair and tattered clothing.

A pang of fear crawled down my spine. _He's good at finding out what hurts the most!_ That girl from "Freddy's Dead" had said that.

Well, nothing hurt me, but something sure scared me. "No," I whispered, shaking my head, "No, no, NO!"

Hannibal Lecter stepped out of the darkness. His mouth and navy blue prision uniform were stained with blood. He licked his lips, smiling insanely.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he commented, looking at the remains of my parents.

I barely noticed Freddy in a corner, leaning against the wall. He was smiling, tapping his blades against the wall. My attention was on Hannibal Lecter.

"Okay," I thought, "This is a problem."

_Why is it a problem?_ Asked my inner voice. The good inner voice. _Because you're scared of him? Come on. Ask yourself, why isn't Freddy doing this to you himself? Does he mean for you to be killed? Or is he just trying to scare you?_

I stared at Hannibal Lecter, and a grin spread across my face.

In the corner, Freddy stopped smiling.

"Wow. Like, seriously, Freddy. Are you too scared to deal with me on your own? You have to conjure up some fictional character to scare me?" I giggled. "Good going. But I'm not scared, because I know he's not real!" I shouted the last part.

Hannibal Lecter disappeared.

Freddy scowled and stepped into the center of the room. "So, you know my secret, huh bitch? Did lovely Nancy tell you that you had to die to kill me?" He snickered. "She's wrong. If you die, I'll just find someone else. There will always be someone else."

I shook my head. "You're lying."

He shrugged. "Am I? Do you want to find out? Do you want Jessica to kill you, only to realize seconds before you die that it didn't work?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Then I'll kill you."

He laughed. "Sure you will. And how do you expect to do that?"

I snorted. "I wouldn't tell you, asshole."

"That's because you _don't know_. Don't you see?" he chuckled, spreading his arms wide, "I am invincible! I can never die! It doesn't matter what you stupid children do, _I always come back!_"

I looked at my parents. "Are they really dead?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

His eyes flashed. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"If they're dead, I'll fucking kill you!" I snarled, and launched myself at him.

He grunted in surprise as I tackled him to the floor. I pinned his arms down and sat on his stomach.

"Are they dead?" I snarled angrily.

"Get off me, bitch!" he snarled back.

"Not until you fucking tell me-OW!" I screamed, letting go of his arms to inspect a cut he had given me.

He took the opportunity. He slashed my upper chest and kicked me off of him.

He stood up, breathing heavily. "Does it hurt, bitch?" he hissed.

I struggled to sit up, and inspected the four long scratches along my upper chest. They didn't seem too bad, although they were bleeding a lot.

I stood up shakily and glared at him. "You are shit," I spat.

In a flash he had me by the throat and slammed me against the wall. His fingers tightened their grip as he ran his blades down the wall beside me.

"Who's shit now, darlin'?" he snarled.

I responded by struggling to get free.

He laughed, and ran one blade down my cheek, cutting it. I winced in pain.

"Let me go," I rasped.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Alicia, but I can't. Gotta look out for myself, you know?" He brought his blades to my stomach so the tips gently pressed against it. "Have fun in hell, bitch," he laughed. "Tell them Freddy sent ya!"

I closed my eyes and prepared to feel horrible pain. But instead, I heard snarls. I felt the pressure at my throat disappear and I fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

Freddy stood, his back to me. In front of him were a large tiger and a large jaguar, both snarling, teeth bared.

A vision of my posters flashed through my mind. "They're the ones from my tiger and jaguar posters!" I thought in amazement.

Freddy turned his head and glared at me. "Did you send these things here?" he snapped.

I rubbed my throat. "No," I rasped, "But I'd say you're in a spot of trouble, Mr. Krueger."

The two big cats crouched down.

I crawled away from Freddy and hid under a table.

The tiger leapt first, crashing into Freddy and bringing him down. His claws tore at Freddy's sweater, and Freddy's blades were nothing compared to the tiger's claws and razor-sharp teeth.

The jaguar jumped on Freddy next, and began tearing at his face. Freddy yelled in pain and tried slashing and stabbing the cats with his blades, but they continued to attack him.

I closed my eyes. Even now, I couldn't stand to see Freddy being torn apart. I knew they wouldn't kill Freddy, however, they had bought me some time to wake the hell up.

Using the fingernails of my thumb and index finger, I pinched myself hard.

I woke up in my bed, obviously. I immediately looked at my tiger and jaguar posters. They were the exact same, except that their paws and muzzles were covered in red.

I sighed, and remembered my parents being a mass of blood on the floor in the basement. I took a deep breath and got up. I made my way downstairs.

There was no one in the family room, dining room, or kitchen. Now, I had to look in the basement. Again.

I yanked open the door, but this time there was no reddish light. I bounded down the stairs and rounded the corner.

My parents sat on the couch, watching TV. I sighed in relief and went over to them. "Oh, Mom, I had the weirdest dream that-" I looked down. There was a pool of blood at my feet. I looked up at my parents. My dad was sitting against the back of the couch. Blood poured from his throat. My mom was leaning against him. I hesitantly touched her shoulder, and her head slid off and landed on my dad's lap.

I ran upstairs screaming my head off. I grabbed the phone and dialled 9-1-1.

"Hello?" asked a bored-sounding female voice.

"My parents are dead!" I screamed into the phone.

"Excuse me?" the voice sounded more alert.

"My parents are dead, you stupid bitch! What don't you understand?" I screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"They were murdered! I was asleep and I woke up and found them downstairs! He killed them, that asshole, he killed them!"

"Okay, honey," said the voice, now sounding concerned. "Can you give me your address?"

"1428 Elm Street," I sobbed.

There was a pause. "Excuse me?"

I could've hit myself. "Oh, sorry. Um, I live on 8 Rose Drive."

"Okay. Now, do you know who killed them?"

"Freddy-I mean, no, no, I don't! Just send someone over here now!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay. An ambulance is coming. You stay right where you are, okay?"

I hung up the phone and slid to the floor.

Tears poured down my face. First it was Mr and Mrs. Roberts. Then I killed Jess and Andrew. And now, Freddy Krueger had gone too far. He had killed my parents. "And I never even got to say I love you," I thought sadly.

But a rage was building inside me. Screw being the noble hero and letting myself die. That might not work. He had screwed with the wrong girl. I was going to kill that bastard, and I was going to make sure he never came back from hell. Freddy Krueger had no idea who he was dealing with.

**Sorry I took so long to update!( I will definitely be updating "Marriage Can Be Hell" tomorrow! Read and review!**


	6. My somebody

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from A Nightmare on Elm Street. That includes Freddy, Nancy, etc. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – My somebody 

It was like the night Jess's parents died all over again. I was sitting outside while police and hospital workers dragging two stretchers went past me.

But this time, I was alone. I was really, really alone.

I thought about Nancy, and Jesse from the second Nightmare, Alice, and Lori. They all had _somebody_. Nancy had Glen (until he died) and her father, I supposed, Jesse had his girlfriend (Lisa, was it?), Alice had her friends, and Lori had her friends and Will. I sighed. I had nobody. I had started off with Jess, her parents, Andrew, and my parents. Now I was left with no one, except maybe Nancy. But she wasn't much help, telling me I had to die!

A red Jaguar pulled up below me. I was sitting on the top step. I barely noticed a tall, thin, sad-looking woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black dress step out.

"Miss Saunders?" a voice beside me made me jump. I looked up and saw a young police officer with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes looking down at me sympathetically. Remembering Andrew, I looked down. "Yeah?" I said softly.

He looked saddened. "Your aunt Victoria is here."

I looked up at him, confused. "What?" I vaguely remembered an Aunt Victoria, but from what I could remember she and my mother had gotten in a huge argument and never saw each other. "Am I staying with her?"

The cop looked around. "Uh, yeah."

I stood up. "What about the house? What about the stuff?"

The cop shrugged. "I don't know. I heard something about your parents leaving everything to your aunt Victoria until you were old enough."

I nodded. "Yeah. Can I get my stuff?"

The cop flushed. "Um."

I widened my eyes. "Please? I want my stuff."

He sighed. "Sure. Fine. But hurry." He turned and went down the steps to where my aunt Victoria was wringing her hands.

I shoved past the police and (to my horror) a stretcher with a bloodied white sheet covering either my mother or my father.

I raced up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I began carefully taking down all my posters. Thankfully, I had used tacks, not tape. When I had finished taking my posters down, I threw out all my Freddy posters except the one that had me in it. I dragged out my two gigantic luggages hidden in my closet and gently laid the posters down. Then I emptied my closet and drawers in the other luggage. I found that there wasn't enough room, so I pulled out the other two luggages. After that, I threw my two stuffed animals (a white dog with black spots named Boomer and an orange kitty named Tiger) into the luggage with my posters. I sighed, and cleaned my two table tops off (which were cluttered with picture frames, jewellery, etc.)

Finally, I was done (with four huge luggages). Sighing, I left my room and went downstairs.

There were clusters of cops all over the main floor. I went up to a strong-looking group and tapped one on the shoulder. I thought I looked like a pitiful, scared four-year-old asking for a favour and being intimidated.

"E-excuse me?" I asked. The cop I had tapped, a mean-looking man with closely shaved black hair and brown eyes, looked down at me.

I widened my eyes. "I-I'm leaving to g-go with my aunt, and I was wondering if you could help me carry my stuff down," I said pitifully. "I c-can't leave it behind."

His eyes softened. "Sure, kid." He looked over at the other cops. "McDonald, Pawlowski, Enfield, and Rogers. Come with me."

I led the five police officers up to my room. "I-I'm sorry it's so much," I blushed, looking down.

The black-haired cop smiled. "It's okay, kid." The four cops grabbed my luggages and dragged them down the stairs.

The black-haired cop looked at me. "You Alicia?" he asked.

I nodded.

He smiled again. "Good luck, Alicia," he told me, and went down the stairs. I looked back at the bedrooms and sighed. "Goodbye," I whispered, and went down the stairs.

I pushed past everyone (again) and went outside. The cops were still in the process of dragging my luggage down the outside stairs. I waited until they had gotten them down and began loading them in the Jaguar, and I went down too.

My aunt Victoria saw me and let out a cry. "Oh, Alicia!" she sobbed, and swept me up in a hug. I hugged her back. I was so tired and sad and full of anger at Freddy that I didn't quite take it what was happening. But I didn't care. After all, I needed somebody.

"Oh, Alicia, I never got to say sorry," she sobbed. "It was a stupid, pointless argument and I let it ruin our relationship! I've missed you, and your parents! Now I'll never see them again…. But I'm so glad you're all right."

Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Mom would've forgiven you," I whispered. "I know it."

She drew back and smiled through her tears. "Katherine is looking forward to seeing you."

I sniffed. "Katherine?"

She smiled. "My daughter. She's fourteen now, and she misses your terribly. Do you remember her?"

Come to think of it, I had. I was pretty sure I was twelve when the argument happened. Katherine was ten. We were inseparable.

I smiled and nodded.

Aunt Victoria hugged me again. "As you know, your parents left me the house, but this isn't the time to talk of such things. Do you have all your things?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go," she told me. She got up and entered the car.

I looked back one last time at my house. "Goodbye, house," I whispered, waving for a few seconds. Then I turned my back and climbed into the front seat.

The ride to Aunt Victoria's house wasn't too long. I was too tired to ask where exactly she lived. I knew one thing. I couldn't fall asleep, not yet.

The next thing I knew, Aunt Victoria was saying we were home. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. Aunt Victoria helped me out of the car. I looked up at her house. It was pretty big, nice too.

"Katherine will be waiting up, I expect," she told me, opening the trunk. "Oh, dear, we'll have to take two trips." She took one luggage and dragged it to the front door.

I took another one and carried it to the front door. Aunt Victoria was already inside. She put my luggage near a set of stairs leading upstairs, and I left it there too. We immediately went out and brought the other two luggages inside. Then Aunt Victoria locked the front door, and sighed.

"Katherine?" she called.

"Yeah?" a sweet-sounding voice answered, and a girl appeared.

I stared at her, and she stared at me.

The girl was a little shorter than I, and she had short black hair that curled just under her ears. She had sapphire blue eyes, and she had a pale complexion. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt with a purple tie.

I was sure she was taking me in as well. My golden hair was the only thing that looked decent. It fell softly on my shoulders. My blue eyes were reddened, and so was my nose. I was wearing a black Freddy t-shirt and blue jeans.

I half-smiled. "I don't usually look like this," I said shyly, gesturing downward.

Katherine smiled. "I do usually look like this."

We smiled at each other, and suddenly my eyes filled with tears. I missed this young girl who had once been my best friend.

Katherine blinked hastily and laughed. "I-I, well…."

"Oh, Kath, I missed you!" I cried, using her nickname.

"Me too!" Katherine sobbed, and we ran at each other and hugged tightly.

Aunt Victoria smiled sadly. "I'll be watching TV," she said sadly, and disappeared through a door.

We drew apart. Katherine looked at my t-shirt. "You like Freddy?" she asked.

"No," I said quickly. "Not anymore."

Katherine cocked her head. "Not anymore?" she asked.

I hesitated. Should I tell her? Would she hate me? Would she _tell _someone? I bit my lip.

Katherine shrugged. "If you don't want to explain, that's okay." Her eyes softened. "Freddy isn't exactly the best subject."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

She shrugged again. "It's just…. I've had experiences, alright?"

My mouth dropped open. "You…. Him…. You've SEEN him?" I managed to say.

She blushed. "Ummm. Yeah."

All my hesitation was gone. "Oh, my God! I thought…. I was alone…. Oh," I said, tears forming again in my eyes.

Katherine's eyes widened. "What's wrong, Alicia? What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath. "There's a hell of a lot I need to tell you. Can we go up to your room?"

Katherine nodded. "Oh, yeah. Right."

She led me up the stairs. "Do you mind if we leave your stuff there for a while?" she asked, looking back at me. I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

We continued up the stairs and when we reached the upstairs, she led me to her room immediately and opened the door.

I was a large room, and the ceiling sloped. It was high on the right side and continued downwards until the left side of the room had a rather short ceiling. It was painted purple with fake flowers everywhere. She had a large bed with a dark purple blanket and light purple pillows. She also had a TV, computer, and a desk around. Her ceiling was covered with pictures of her, what I assumed was her friends, and bands.

She grinned shyly. "It's not much," he admitted.

I smiled. "It's a lot. It's cool."

Katherine sat on her bed. I sat beside her.

"First off, Kath, tell me about when you saw Freddy," I began.

Katherine shrugged. "Well, it started when I rented "A Nightmare on Elm Street". I was bored, and it looked like it was good. It scared the crap out of me. That night, when I went to sleep, I…. I, well, woke up in Freddy's boiler room. It seemed too real, you know? I thought it was cool and scary. Then Freddy appeared." She paused. "W-when he, uh, scratched me, I expected it would hurt. You do feel stuff in dreams. He chased me for a while, finding it fucking hilarious, of course. When he had me cornered, h-he was about to stab me when suddenly I woke up. For real." She sighed. "I was totally surprised when I realized the wound he had given me in the dream was _real_. I had a couple other dreams after that. In one, I was a little girl with pigtails in a while dress skipping, and singing his freaky song. You know, the one that goes 'One, two Freddy's coming for you'."

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, I haven't had dreams like _that_, exactly."

She leaned back on her hands. "So, what's troubling you?" she asked.

"Kath, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_, okay?"

She nodded. "I swear on my mom's life."

I sighed. "Look. T-try not to judge me, o-okay?"

She nodded again. "Alicia, I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but I know you. I won't judge anything you say."

I nodded.

"I guess it all started with the first Nightmare movie, like you. After seeing it, I had to see all the rest. After I had seen all seven (eight if you include 'Freddy vs. Jason') I became totally obsessed. There was just…. Something about Freddy. His creativity. His charm. His sarcastic wittiness. I was so totally obsessed." I sighed. "Then, one night, I dreamt about him. And he was real. I knew in that moment, as soon as I saw him step out of the darkness, that I loved him. Really, truly loved him. And he loved me. Or, so he said. After a few more dream visits, I was head-over-heels in love. I would've done anything for him. Eventually, I did." I paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "One night I slept over my best friend Jessica's house. That night, when I fell asleep, I saw Freddy. H-he told me that Jess's parents were bad, and for my sake he had to dispose of them. Part of me just _knew_ he was lying. But he had something over me. He had enchanted me, somehow. I was like an eager puppy, willing to do and listen to anything my beloved master said. He killed them, Kath. I was right there and I didn't do a thing because I believed him. Then, I met a cop named Andrew. He would've helped me! But what did I do? I listened to Freddy once again. This time it was worse. I loved him so much, I killed for him. I killed Andrew, Kath. Because Freddy told me I had to. Then, I…. Oh Kath, I killed Jess! I killed her because Freddy TOLD ME TO! I started to feel bad. Seriously bad. And I began to wonder, did Freddy really love me? Then I met Nancy Thompson. I wished she would be there, and I dreamt about her. She told me…. She told me I was Freddy's weakness. I have to DIE for him to die. I confronted Freddy and he told me I was wrong. He said he'd just find someone else. Or else he'd kill me and I'd be his FOREVER. T-then he killed my parents, and I KNOW he doesn't love me. He never did! He crossed the line, and I've decided to screw dying. I'm going to kill him, and I'll make sure he won't come back!" I finished, breathing heavily.

Katherine started at me.

Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Please, Kath. Don't hate me. I-I never meant for any of this to happen. I j-just want it to end."

Kath burst into tears and hugged me tightly.

"S-so you don't hate me?" I asked shakily.

Kath laughed. "Oh, Alicia! I don't hate you." She drew back and smiled. "Freddy sounds like a total asshole. I don't blame you. But, how are you planning on killing him?" she asked.

I shrugged. "That's just it. Freddy is an over-confident bastard, but he has a point. I mean, he is basically invincible. I don't know how to kill him. I was thinking I would just fall asleep and just, go with it."

Katherine shook her head. "NO! That's what he expects, silly! You need a plan. You need…. An army!" she shouted.

I laughed. "Whoa. An army?"

Katherine nodded, excited. "Yeah! Like, you could be the leader, obviously. Then me, a-and Nancy! And…"

"Buffy! And Clarice, and while we're at it, how about Jess and Andrew? And Maggie, Freddy's daughter. Alice might be a good idea, and how about Lori and Will?" I suggested.

Katherine looked at me. "Are you saying you think we should start an army?"

I shrugged. "Why not? It's better than just us going in there!"

We giggled excitedly together. Forming an army of (so-called) fictional characters to fight another character who was supposed to be fictional probably doesn't seem very exciting, but to us it was. And I remembered, as we began to plan our army, why Katherine and I had been so close. We were so alike, it was a wonder we weren't sisters. I smiled. I finally had somebody. Katherine was my somebody.

Meanwhile, in the Dream World, Freddy Krueger watched as Katherine and the Alicia girl planned an army to defeat him.

"An army!" he snapped. "The nerve of that bitch, bringing her stupid little cousin into this!"

He laughed to himself. It was funny, really. Hysterical, that a stupid sixteen year old girl and her little cousin should think that they could kill him, even if they DID manage to form an army.

He frowned. An army, however, might be a problem. He could take them all, of course, but it wouldn't be easy. And Freddy Krueger, although he enjoyed a challenge, just wanted to kill these girls and be done. When he told Alicia that her dying wouldn't affect him, he was lying. If Jessica did kill Alicia, as that bitch Nancy had told her, then he would be finished before he could find someone else to take her place.

He sighed, frustrated. "Kids these days," he mumbled. "They just don't run around and then be killed like they used to."

Suddenly, he smiled. If the _darling_ Alicia could form an army, why couldn't he? He had met enough evil beings in Hell to form an unbeatable army.

He grinned evilly. "You think you can stop me?" he growled. "Well, let's see how you and your army fare against the army from Hell!" he laughed.

**Like it? Hate it? Read and Review!**


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nightmare on Elm Street (I wish I did.) Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and by the way, the previous chapter (My Somebody) was Chapter 5!P**

Chapter 6 – Memories 

Even though Katherine was sleeping soundly beside me in her bed, I still read through our notes. We had spent a good part of the night listing people that would be 'valuable assets' to our army.

We had come up with about eight people, which would be ten including us: Nancy Thompson, Buffy Summers, Clarice Starling, Alice Johnson, Maggie Burroughs (or Katherine Krueger, whatever she preferred), Lori, Jess, and Andrew.

We figured that was good enough. And hell, we didn't even have to train them.

I sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

I was a bit worried about my feelings for Freddy. In the beginning, I really had loved him. I knew now he was evil, a bastard, sickening, blah, blah, blah. But my feelings couldn't just be turned off like a faucet! I just had to remember to keep my feelings hidden, and to remember what Freddy really was.

I thought back to the first time I had met Freddy. The night, I supposed, this whole thing started….

I giggled to myself and shut the TV. I popped the DVD out of the player and put it back into the case. "That was the fucking best movie I've ever seen!" I announced to the empty room. I had just finished watching "A Nightmare on Elm Street." I was fourteen years old, almost fifteen. "I cannot believe I've never heard of this before!" At that moment, Nancy Thompson became my hero. I adored her. She was so strong, and smart!

_However, I had also noticed Freddy Krueger. Something about him intrigued me. His dark humour (cutting off his fingers in front of Tina), his deep raspy voice (which I secretly found sexy), and basically just him sent chills up my spine.. He was so mysterious and dark, and evil. I loved it._

_I yawned. It was late. _

_I trudged up the stairs, past my parents' bedroom (I heard whispering and instinctively hurried past), threw open my door, entered my room, and locked the door._

_Yawning the whole time, I changed into my pj's and climbed into bed. Sighing happily, I closed my eyes with Freddy's laughing face in my mind._

_Screeeeeeech. Screech. I opened my eyes and sat up. "What the hell?" I muttered. For about a minute, I was totally confused._

_I was sitting on a front step of a house, I assumed, facing a street that looked suspiciously like Elm Street. In front of me, three little girls clad in white were skipping and singing._

_One, two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three, four better lock your door_

_Five, six grab your crucifix_

_Seven, eight gonna stay up late_

_Nine, ten never sleep again._

_Suddenly, it all clicked. Those were the kids from the movie! And this was the fucking street!_

_In a daze, I looked behind me._

_I was sitting on the front step of 1428 Elm Street!_

_I backed away from the house in awe. This dream felt so…. Real._

"_It is real," said a deep, raspy voice in my ear._

_My heart pounding, I turned around and came face-to-face with Freddy Krueger himself._

"_Wow!" I exclaimed. He grinned and clicked his blades. "This is sooo cool!"_

_A flicker of surprise passed over his face, but was quickly gone._

"_Hello, darlin'," he rasped. "Like it?"_

_I spun around. "Like it? I love it! It's amazingly realistic!"_

_He laughed, and my heart burst with joy. "It is real, Alicia. It's my world."_

_I giggled. "Wow. Sweet world." He bowed formally. "Thanks."_

_I cocked my head. Suddenly, it occurred to me that Freddy wasn't acting like he did in the movie. You know, all mean and stuff._

"_Freddy? How come you're not, like, stalking me and trying to kill me? Not that I'm complaining," I added quickly._

_Freddy smiled and ran his blades gently down my arm. "You're different from the other brats, Alicia. You're not a stupid, mindless bitch." I giggled. "We're alike, you and I."_

"_O-oh?" I asked._

_He came closer. "Yes. And this," he said, gesturing around him, "Can be yours too."_

I shook my head. Oh, I was obsessed with him. When he told me his world could be mine, I nearly died.

After that, we had other 'encounters.' Mostly he showed me around his world. You know, the boiler room, his house, etc. Then… oh boy. Then, it was the first time we kissed….

I was, once again, sitting on the front step of 1428 Elm Street. Freddy was sitting beside me. I was watching all the little children, dressed in white. They were either skipping, singing, or playing catch.

_I sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of this, Freddy?" I asked, turning to face him._

_He frowned. "No, not really. There's always something to do, but the little brats do get annoying. HEY, PIGLETS!" he yelled. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The kids merely glanced at him and continued whatever they were doing._

_I giggled. "Thanks anyway, Freddy."_

_He looked at me straight in the eyes. I could feel myself drowning in his clear blue eyes._

"_Freddy…." I trailed off. He put his index blade to my lips._

_I watched in awe as he came closer until our noses were almost touching. "You're mine, darlin'," he whispered, and kissed me._

_I felt like I was floating. I felt pleasantly warm and tingly inside, and his lips felt warm too. It was better than I could've expected._

I sat up straight. "No!" I muttered, shaking my head. I couldn't do this anymore. It was too painful.

But the memories were struggling to escape, and even though I struggled to keep them back, they broke through.

_Freddy and I were walking down Elm Street, holding hands. He pointed out all his victim's houses as I gazed at him adoringly…._

"NO!" I screamed, clutching my head. I didn't…. want…. to remember!

_I was in Freddy's boiler room, peeking breathlessly around a corner. I quickly scanned the surrounding area, but I didn't see Freddy. I felt blades on my shoulder and squealed. I took off running, throwing glances behind me. I climbed a ladder and raced around, trying to avoid Freddy. But I eventually crashed into him, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Gotcha," he whispered in my ear as I giggled and squealed happily…_

I screamed again. I couldn't do this. I loved him. I fucking love him! How can I kill him! Katherine woke with a start beside me. "Alicia?" she asked worriedly, but I continued to scream and thrash around.

_Freddy sat on the front steps of his house, watching with a sly grin on his face as I skipped with the little girls, making my voice high-pitched and singing his song. I threw Freddy amused glances._

_"Having fun?" he called lazily._

_I grinned. "Oh yes, Freddy!" I squeaked._

_He tapped his chin with his blades. "To each her own," he said with a glint in his eye…._

"Alicia! Alicia!" Katherine shook me urgently. "Stop," I whimpered, clutching my head. "I don't wanna kill him, I love him, and he's mine! My Freddy, my Freddy."

Katherine sighed. "I don't want to do this." She slapped me hard, across the face.

I blinked and stopped screaming. I slowly let go of my head.

Katherine hugged me. "What happened, Alicia?"

I let out a big breath. "Just caught up in some memories," I muttered. "I'm trying to get them out of my system now, so when I'm about to kill Freddy a romantic memory doesn't come back and make me go all sad and mushy."

Katherine looked at me strangely. "You sure you're okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yup. I'm fine. Really."

She gave me one last look and turned over on her side. "Goodnight, Alicia."

"Night, Kath."

I rubbed my eyes. There was one more memory I had to get out of the way. I really didn't want to think about it. It had remained hidden, but after I murdered Jess and Andrew it surfaced again.

_Freddy took my hand in his. "Darlin'," he whispered, staring deep into my eyes, "How would you like to help me do something?"_

_I looked away. "What do you mean?"_

_He chucked me under the chin with his index blade and turned my head to look at him. "Just a favour, really. I seem to have…. Lost my touch. I need you to help me get it back."_

_I cocked my head. "What?"_

_He sighed. "I need you to follow me, okay? No matter where I go. I need to…. See something."_

_I nodded. "Sure."_

_He grinned and took my hand. "Hold on, darlin'," he rasped._

_Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, and when I looked around, I realized we were in a child's bedroom. A little girl's room, actually._

_It was painted a soft pink, with a large window to the left with soft white curtains. There was a canopy bed that was against the north wall, with a pink bedspread, dark pink pillows, and very light pink curtains, which fell around the bed._

_A figure moved within the bed and moaned slightly. The figure sat up, and stepped out of bed._

_It was a little girl, probably about six or seven. She had long blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She was clad in a long purple nightgown, and in her left hand she clutched the paw of a soft brown teddy bear._

_Her eyes widened when she saw Freddy. "Bad man," she said, backing away._

_Instinctively, I went to her and picked her up. "Shhhh, honey. He's not a bad man. He won't hurt you," I soothed. She gave me a small smile. "Are you my babysitter?" she asked sweetly. I smiled back. "Yes. Babysitter."_

_Freddy frowned at me._

_I shrugged. "What? She's scared," I told him._

_He sighed. "Darlin', I need to…. Dispose of this girl."_

_I nearly dropped her. I hugged her tightly. "What? NO! She's a little kid, Freddy! You can't…." I trailed off. In the movie, Freddy killed Tina, Rob, and Glen. He was a child murderer. He killed children. Of course he could kill this little girl!_

_Freddy sighed again. "Alicia, this girl is…. Evil. Yes. She's evil. She may not show it now, but she is. She's going to grow up to be a bad person."_

_I looked at the girl. Come to think of it, she WAS too sweet…._

I stopped there. I couldn't bring myself to remember what happened next. I knew, anyways. I didn't need to relive it.

Freddy killed her, as I watched. I gave him his power.

But not anymore, I vowed. No more would I let Freddy Krueger get the best of me.

I leaned back, sighing, awaiting the golden glow of a new day.

**Rate it please!**


	8. The first battle

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Freddy, or Nancy, or Maggie, or anyone from NOES and Freddy vs. Jason. I don't own Chucky, Jason, etc either. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – The first battle

I sighed and glanced at the clock. 8:15 am.

"Not bad", I thought. I had managed to stay up all night, even after my episode with the Freddy memories.

Suddenly, it hit me. Today was Day 2, the day I had to tell Nancy my decision.

"Katherine." I shook her urgently. "Kath-e-rine!"

"Huh?" she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What fucking time is it?"

"8:15," I snickered.

She glared at me. "Bloody hell!"

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked.

She grinned. "Spike says it all the time. You know, from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?"

Come to think of it, I remembered a Spike. "He was the hot vampire with the blonde hair, right?" I asked Katherine. She smirked. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Hmmm." I grabbed the army list and wrote 'Spike' down. "He could be another valuable asset."

She shrugged. "Plus, he's hot."

I laughed. "Yeah, guess there's that too."

"Katherine, I need you to fall asleep again."

"What?" she snapped. "You bloody wake me up and then expect me to go _back_ to sleep!"

I nodded. "Actually, yeah. Don't you think we should consult our army members first?"

Katherine blushed. "Oh. Yeah. How're we going to do that?"

"Well, I was thinking about Nancy, Buffy, and Clarice before I fell asleep, and they were there. I figure we just have to think about them and they'll appear!"

Katherine shrugged. "Right." She lay back down and closed her eyes. "See ya in my dreams."

I laughed. "Or mine," I added.

I lay back against the pillow and closed my eyes. I thought about Nancy Thompson defeating Freddy, Buffy kicking vampire ass, Clarice holding Dr. Lecter at gunpoint, Alice fighting with Freddy in the church, Maggie (or Katherine) blowing Freddy up, Lori cutting Freddy's head off, Spike, and Jess and Andrew fighting side by side.

A strong, peaceful feeling came over me once again, and I began to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly, the peaceful feeling disappeared

Pain shot through my body, and a dark, evil feeling crept up my spine. I felt paralysed, and I couldn't open my eyes, or ever scream.

Then it all stopped, and I opened my eyes.

I was in Freddy's boiler room.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly, and tried to move, but I couldn't. I looked down.

I was tied to a bloody goddamn chair.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of Nancy, Clarice, Buffy, Alice, Maggie, Lori, Spike, Jess, Andrew, and Katherine all together. But darkness engulfed my mind.

I opened my eyes again, and this time Freddy was in front of me, smirking.

A thrill ran through my body at the sight of Freddy, but I quickly shrugged it off and glared at him. "What the fuck do you want, Freddy?" I spat.

In one fluid movement, he brought his blades down and slashed my face.

I yelped, feeling four bolts of stinging pain run through me.

He laughed. "You teenagers have no respect for your betters these days," he chided, waving his blades.

"I do have respect for my betters," I snapped. "You're just not part of the 'betters' group."

His eyes narrowed and I braced myself for another attack.

But he simply smiled. "I know of your little _plan_, my darlin' Alicia. Your little army. You think you can just start an army and I wouldn't know?" he laughed.

But I wasn't listening to him. I was concentrating on my army, and Katherine again. I struggled to push the darkness aside.

"I am stronger than him," I thought fiercely, and with all my mental strength, I pushed aside the darkness and images of my army flowed through my mind.

A blinding light flashed, blinding me, and I heard Freddy roaring in anger, but he sounded far away.

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to picture Katherine and the army, along with me….

A peaceful feeling washed over me, and I opened my eyes.

Katherine, Nancy, Maggie, Alice, Spike, Buffy, Clarice, Lori, Jess, and Andrew loomed over me.

"Alicia?" Katherine cried, pulling me to my feet. "What fucking happened?"

"Freddy tried to intercept me," I muttered. "He brought me to his world. But I escaped."

"What happened to your face?" asked Nancy, frowning worriedly at me.

I gingerly touched my face. "Oh. Compliments of Freddy," I explained.

I turned to Jess and Andrew. For a few seconds, we stared at each other. I opened my mouth to speak, but Jess engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh, fuck, Alicia! I thought you had died, I thought Freddy had gotten you when your cousin showed up without you!" she sobbed.

I blinked dazedly. "Y-You're not mad? You don't hate me?"

Jess pulled away and smiled sadly. "I don't hate you! I know you didn't do it on your own free will!"

I grinned, and looked at Andrew. "Um, I-I'm sorry," I said awkwardly. "I didn't mean…. I didn't want to kill you."

He smiled. "It's okay. I know it wasn't really you." His hand brushed against mine, and I blushed slightly.

"Anyways!" I said in a loud voice. "Katherine, did you explain to everyone why they're here?"

"She didn't." Maggie spoke up. She crossed her arms. "Can you explain to me why I'm here, and not in my world?"

"Yeah," added Clarice. "Is there a good reason?"

I nodded. "A very good reason. Freddy Krueger is the reason."

Maggie flushed slightly.

"Look, Freddy has to be defeated. I don't know how he became real, and it doesn't matter. All that matters is we kill him-"

Nancy cut me off. "We?" she asked, and blushed. "I mean…. I explained to you what you had to do, didn't I?"

I nodded coolly. "You did. But what if it doesn't work? What if I die, and Freddy finds someone else?"

Nancy didn't answer.

"Freddy is just one person. True, he's supposedly immortal, and he's strong. But together, we are too! If we all join together and combine our power, there's no way Freddy can defeat us! Freddy is a problem that threatens us all, in a way. He could destroy your world, too," I said, nodding in Maggie's direction.

"And how do you think we should go about killing Mr. Krueger, love?" asked Spike, raising his eyebrows.

I blushed under his stare. "W-well, obviously, I was thinking we could form an army-"

"And whose army would it be?" asked Lori.

"W-well, mine-"

"Yours?" snapped Maggie. "Why yours? We've all had some experience here with evil beings, except you and your mortal friends! I think it should be my army!"

Buffy glared at Maggie. "I'm the Slayer!" she snapped angrily. "I should be the leader!"

"No, it should be mine!" exclaimed Lori.

"Right, love. I say it should be mine. I'm the bloody immortal one," declared Spike.

I stared at my army arguing. Jess shot me a sympathetic look, Andrew looked somewhat amused, and Katherine glanced at me nervously.

Nancy and Alice scowled. "SHUT UP!" they both screamed, and everyone stopped arguing.

I smiled at them. "Thanks."

Alice grinned. "No problem."

I glared at them all. "What is your bloody problem?" I snapped, catching an amused glance from Spike. "All you care about is controlling everyone! It's MY army! I'm the one who was supposed to die to kill Freddy. Yeah, maybe I'm taking a risk attacking him, but it's a risk we have to take to make sure Freddy never comes back! I'm not saying I'm going to boss you around or anything, but I will be the one that leads you. If you have a problem with that, then leave."

There was a silence.

Nancy spoke up. "I'm in," she said firmly.

"So am I!" declared Alice.

Jess and Andrew smiled. "Us too."

Buffy smiled. "You have spunk, kid." She looked around. "I'm in too."

"Same here," said Clarice shyly.

I glanced at Spike. He sighed. "All right. I guess I'm in too. But if we die, I'll kill you."

I grinned. "Deal."

Lori looked around. "Me too!"

I fixed my stare on Maggie. "What about you, Maggie?"

She looked uncomfortable, then straightened up. "Let's kick my good old dad's ass!" she cried.

Everyone cheered.

"Now, I think we should start thinking about how to atta-" I stopped.

A cloud of dark smoke suddenly appeared and engulfed everyone.

"What the bloody hell?" I heard Spike cry angrily.

As suddenly as it had come, the smoke disappeared. But we weren't alone anymore.

Everyone grouped behind me. I stared at the figure in front of me.

Freddy smirked. "What? No hello?" his eyes rested on Nancy.

"Miss me?" he asked, clicking his blades. Nancy flushed and glared at him. "You wish," she spat.

He laughed. "What about my dear princess?" he asked, looking at Maggie. "No hug for your daddy?"

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "Too bad you didn't stay dead," she commented.

Freddy frowned. "Now, now. Did I interrupt something here?"

I stepped forward. "Yeah, you did. Now fuck off and die," I snarled.

He laughed. "Oh, but I think you should meet my army, Alicia."

A cold feeling crept down my spine. I glanced behind me and saw that everyone wore the same expression of fear and suspicion.

Freddy grinned. "Let me introduce the members of my army, bitch," he hissed.

A crowd of people (a better word would be _monsters_, actually) appeared beside Freddy.

I heard heavy breathing beside me and I glanced over at Katherine. She was staring at Freddy's army with wide eyes.

Freddy looked at Katherine and laughed. "Aw, is the little baby scared?" he teased.

I glared at him. "Fuck you."

He shot me a dirty look and turned back to his army. "I think introductions are in order."

A tall man in a blue (prison) uniform stepped forward. He was wearing a hockey mask over his face and he held a large knife in his right hand.

"Jason," Katherine breathed beside me.

Freddy chuckled. "Right, little Katherine. Jason Voorhees. I didn't even have to offer him anything, he just came along!" Freddy shook his head. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

A short, white-haired balding man stepped up beside Jason. He too was wearing a blue prison uniform.

"Hannibal Lecter," I whispered in dismay. Shit.

He met my eyes for a horrible second, but then rested his eyes on Clarice, who fingered her gun nervously.

"Hannibal Lecter," Freddy repeated me, grinning.

A large winged creature growled and came beside Hannibal. Jess gasped. "That's the dude from 'Jeepers Creepers'!"

The Creeper turned his head and fixed his stare on Jess. She shrank back slightly.

A man, again in a blue prison uniform and a white plaster mask for a head, stepped up. Buffy snorted. "Him? Come on!"

Freddy glared at her. "Michael Myers," he hissed.

An ugly figure stood beside Michael. I narrowed my eyes. "Who the hell is that?" I wondered.

Maggie snickered. "The Boogeyman," she said disdainfully. "Nice, Dad."

Freddy merely waved his blades. "Next up, Samara." A young girl with long black hair that covered her face slid forward.

A man with pins sticking out all over his head stepped forward. I heard a cough and turned around. Nancy flushed. "Pinhead," she said, glancing at me.

A man with an extremely screwed-up face and holding a large chainsaw came forward.

"Leatherface." I heard Lori's voice.

"And finally," said Freddy, "my last recruit."

A small doll came forward, grinning and holding a knife. He had scars on his face and orange-red hair.

I heard snickers behind me.

Chucky glared at us. "What the fuck is your problem?" he snarled.

Spike laughed. "Come on, mate? A bloody doll? What're you going to do, hug me to death?"

Chucky came forward, brandishing the knife.

Spike stepped forward, but Buffy jumped in front of him. "Back off, Spike," she said. He looked at her, frustrated, and stepped back.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

Freddy looked at me. His eyes were burning with rage. If looks could kill, I'd be dead in a second.

"I-I'm s-sorry, well actually I'm not," I gasped. "I-It's Chucky! He's a f-fucking doll! That the best you could do?"

Freddy grinned, despite himself. "What can I say? I'm the best Hell has."

For a second, everything seemed normal. Freddy was his old self: funny, charming, and mine. But reality crashed down on the moment, and I wiped the smile off my face.

"Now I'll introduce my army," I spat.

"Katherine, of course." I gestured towards Katherine. "Then there's Alice Johnson, Maggie Burroughs, or as you know her, Katherine Krueger, Lori, Nancy Thompson, Buffy Summers, Clarice Starling, Spike, Jess Roberts, and Andrew Jackson."

Freddy just stared at me.

I looked around awkwardly. What was I supposed to do now?

Suddenly, Chucky leapt forward and slashed Katherine's leg with the knife.

After that, we all sprung into action. We rushed forward, attacking the first hellish being we saw.

I closed my eyes and visualized weapons in everybody's hand. A gasp of surprise told me I had succeeded.

Jess slashed at the Creeper's wings with a long sword, Andrew held two small knives and was taunting Pinhead, Nancy leapt at Freddy and fastened her arms around his neck, Maggie swung a spiked ball at Jason, Lori held in her hand a large knife and was dodging Samara, Katherine was on Boogeyman's back tugging at his head, Clarice had her gun out and pointing at Dr. Lecter, Spike was kicking Chucky, Buffy was avoiding Leatherface's chainsaw, and I was left facing Michael Myers.

He raised his knife, and I raised my long, large sword.

Michael came at me and I ducked, slashing at his back. He grunted and turned around, and was knocked over by Buffy, who had been thrown back by Leatherface.

"You okay?" I called to Buffy. She nodded. I ducked under Leatherface's legs and sliced off his chainsaw arm. His arm and the chainsaw fell to the floor.

I turned to see Katherine backed into a corner by Jason. I leapt on Jason's back. He stumbled backwards, swinging his knife, trying to hit me. Katherine picked up her metal baseball bat and swung at Jason's head again and again. I leapt off; satisfied that Jason was being taken care of.

Clarice screamed. Her gun slid across the floor. Dr. Lecter was on her, and she was desperately trying to keep him off.

Before I could move, Buffy jumped forward and slashed Dr. Lecter's head off. His head and body disintegrated.

Buffy pulled Clarice up, and in the next moment ducked as the Creeper flew over her, chased by Maggie.

Something tackled me and I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Freddy's claws, stained with blood, rise over my body.

"NO!" I screamed, and kicked upwards. I kicked him right between his legs and he groaned, backing up.

I jumped to my feet. I jumped and kicked Freddy's head, sending him flying backwards.

Andrew raced by me, chased by Pinhead. I stuck out my foot and Pinhead fell, crashing to the ground.

I heard a scream of anguish and saw Jess leaning over Nancy's body. Samara seemed to be biting Jess's neck.

I raced over and slashed Samara's back, but she didn't budge. I grasped her around the waist and tugged hard. She still didn't move.

Full of rage, I summoned a lighter and set Samara on fire. That got her moving. She released Jess and turned on me.

Lori dived forward and knocked Samara, now fully on fire, over.

Blood trickled down Jess's back. I squatted down beside her.

Blood covered Nancy's stomach. "Freddy," I thought hatefully. Jess turned to me, tearfully. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't-" a yell interrupted me. I turned to see Creeper leaning over Clarice, slashing and tearing at her.

"NO!" Buffy cried, and brought her sword down on Creeper. Fuelled by rage, she stabbed him over and over until he stopped moving, and disintegrated.

Buffy fell to Clarice's side. "Clarice! Clarice!" she said, over and over.

I ran to her side. Clarice's breathing was shallow. "I didn't even know I could die," she said, struggling to smile.

I cradled her head in my lap and closed my eyes. "Clarice Starling will not die. She will NOT die. Clarice Starling will return to her world, unharmed." I felt a tingling all throughout my body, and there was a flash of brightness, and I was no longer cradling anything. I opened my eyes.

Clarice was gone.

Buffy looked at me. "What did you do?" she screamed.

"I tried to save her!" I screamed back, insulted.

She stood up, glaring at me, and stabbed Michael Myers in the back. He disappeared.

She turned and vanished in the battle.

Grumbling, I stood up, only to feel razor-sharp pain in my back. I swung around to face Freddy.

I quickly ducked another slash of his blades. I swung my sword at his legs and he fell, grabbing onto my leg and pulling me down as well.

I tried to get up but he dug his claws into my right ankle. Yelping in pain, I struggled to break free, but he continued to dig his claws in.

"HELP!" I screamed, feeling the pain shoot up my leg.

Suddenly, his blades were wrenched out of my ankle. I looked back to see Spike throw Freddy into a wall.

He helped me up. "You okay, pet?" he asked.

I flushed. "Y-yeah. My ankle kills, but I'll be fine."

He nodded and went to Freddy and started kicking him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around. Jess had an anxious, fearful look on her face. "What's wrong, Jess?" I asked.

"O-oh, Alicia, it's N-Nancy," she sobbed. "She's not getting better, and I can't keep a watch over her!"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Jess, go fight. I'll watch Nancy."

"But-"

"Just go!"

She scuttled off. I hurried over to Nancy, who was propped up against a wall.

"You okay?" I asked.

She smiled weakly. "He got me again. Just like before."

"Shh. Don't say that. He didn't get you. You'll be fine." I looked around. Lori and Andrew were fighting Jason and Michael, Alice was busy with a newly burned Samara, Katherine was dodging Pinhead, Buffy had Leatherface's chainsaw and had just slashed off his other arm, Jess was trying to get the Boogeyman off her back, and Maggie was hitting Chucky with her spiked ball.

I saw Spike, alone.

"SPIKE!" I yelled. He came over. "What is it?" he said, breathing heavily.

"Watch Nancy. Don't let anyone hurt her. Okay?" Spike nodded. "I can't find that bloody Freddy."

I smiled. "Leave him to me."

I ran past the others into the darkness of the boiler room. I knew Freddy would be here, hiding like the coward he was.

"Scared, Freddy? Are you scared you might lose?" My voice echoed off the wall, but I didn't receive an answer.

I came to a dead end with a ladder going up the wall. I sighed, and climbed it.

I made my way carefully down the long walkways above the fighting. I looked down and saw Spike warding off Chucky as he tried to finish off Nancy. Maggie tore the Boogeyman off of Jess and began bashing his head in. Michael stabbed Lori and she fell, disappearing as soon as she hit the ground. Andrew thrust his two knives into Michael's eyes, and he fell over. Jason came forward and Andrew began stabbing him, forcing him into a corner. Buffy was still cutting off Leatherface's body parts, but he refused to die. Samara seemed to be choking Alice.

My eyes filled with tears. I wasn't even there to help Lori, to try to make sure she would go back to her world.

"The price of war," came a deep, raspy voice behind me.

"Shut up, Freddy," I said, turning around gulping back the tears.

He gestured below us. "They're all going to die, you know that? Katherine, Jess, and Andrew will. The rest will simply cease to exist."

A pang of guilt shot through me. "You mean Lori….?"

He smiled. "Yes. Lori doesn't exist anymore. She was never the hero of that 'Freddy vs. Jason' movie. She was simply uncreated."

"What about Clarice?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Thanks to you, she may have just returned to her world. But it doesn't matter. You're going to lose. No matter what, _you will lose something_. Whether it be your precious Katherine or your heroic Nancy, you will lose something."

That was it. "Go to hell!" I screamed, and threw myself at him.

In his surprise, he backed up, and we fell over the railing and fell to the ground, struggling.

I groaned. It hurt. Dazed, I saw Freddy rise. I heard screams. Freddy was going to kill me, and we would all die.

Just as Freddy brought his claws down, a figure threw itself over me, and I felt the blades penetrate them.

Freddy growled in anger, and I struggled to push the person off of me.

It was Nancy.

She was smiling. "It's not over yet," she whispered.

The tears I had held back broke loose. I cradled Nancy in my arms. "N-Nancy Thompson w-will not die," I sobbed. "Nancy Thompson w-will return to h-her world." I concentrated on Nancy being alive, Nancy being okay.

A bright light blinded me, and when it cleared, Nancy was gone.

I got up, still sobbing. Everyone had stood still. Freddy had his blades raised in defence, Andrew stopped trying to rip Jason's mask off, Spike stopped trying to rip Chucky's head off, Alice let go of Samara, Jess and Maggie threw Boogeyman to the ground and stared at me, Katherine and Pinhead stopped slashing at each other, and Buffy dropped the chainsaw.

A sick feeling rose in my stomach. "They really are going to die," I thought. I closed my eyes. "We're going home, for now, "I announced clearly. I concentrated on sending everyone but Katherine back to their worlds.

I could feel everyone leaving, and when I opened my eyes, only Katherine, Freddy, his army, and I were left.

Freddy stepped towards me. "You can't do that," he snarled. "You can't just leave because your precious Nancy died!"

I glared at him icily. "I can do whatever the fuck I please," I spat. "We'll finish this, don't you worry."

I walked over the Katherine and grabbed her hand. "We're going, Kath," I said without looking at her.

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Freddy's expression of anger and confusion.

Then, I was whirling, my whole body was tingling…. And it stopped.

I opened my eyes.

We were back in Katherine's room.

Katherine looked at me. "What happened?"

I began to cry. "F-first Clarice, t-then Lori, and n-now Nancy!" I burst out. "I j-just think we need some time to r-recuperate."

Her eyes filled with tears as well.

"Yeah," she whispered, hugging me as I sobbed into her shoulder, "Yeah. We need to recuperate. That's a good idea."

"Oh, Kath," I sobbed. "They don't exist anymore. At least, Lori doesn't. I don't know about Clarice and N-Nancy. I tried to help them. I tried!"

"Alicia, well, you had to know this would happen, didn't you? Didn't you realize somebody would die?"

I nodded against her. "I know. I did. I just didn't expect it to feel like this," I sobbed.

I heard Kath sniffle. "I know, Alicia. I know."

Oh, God. Nancy, Clarice, and Lori were gone. They didn't exist anymore. "But I'll never forget you," I thought fiercely. "Especially not you, Nancy. I'll never forget. We'll defeat Freddy. I promise you, Nancy, Clarice, and Lori, for you, we'll make sure he never hurts anyone again."

**I know it was long! Heh. Read and review!**


	9. Desperation

**Disclaimer: I know. I don't own anything except Alicia, Katherine, Jess, and Andrew. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – Desperation

"Alicia?"

I blinked, startled. "Huh?"

Katherine gazed at me. "You haven't moved for hours. Are you okay?"

I shrugged.

"Alicia!" Katherine slammed her fist down on her table. "What is your fucking problem?"

I looked at her, confused. "What?"

She threw her hands up. "You're acting like I died or something! God! They didn't even _exist_, Alicia! Nancy, Clarice, and Lori weren't even real!"

"But-"

"Are you just going to sit here and wallow in grief for people who didn't even exist?" She snapped.

"Look, Katherine-"

"NO!" She screamed. "You are weak! They were right! You can't lead an army! You'll turn to mush every time someone dies!"

I stared at her. "What's wrong with you?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "Or are you still in love with Freddy? Is that it? Too weak to kill your darling Freddy?"

I got off the bed. "Katherine, now you're pushing it," I warned.

She went up to me and pushed me. "Oh. Am I pushing it?" she hissed. "You were Freddy's slut, weren't you? Guess sluts can't change, can they-"

I slapped her, hard.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But you're not acting like yourself. What's wrong with you?"

She smiled sadly. "You're what's wrong with me. Now, because of you, I'm mixed up in this shit. Well, I quit. I quit your stupid army."

She turned around and left her room slamming the door.

I was speechless.

"What the hell?" I wondered.

I figured I should let everyone know about Katherine's meltdown. I went back to the bed, lay down, and closed my eyes.

I quickly felt a sense of peacefulness, and I opened my eyes.

Everyone was there. Buffy, Maggie, Spike, Jess, Andrew, and Alice were standing in front of me.

But something was wrong. I got to my feet, uneasy. "What's wrong," I asked, uncertainly.

Maggie stepped forward, arms crossed. "I quit." Her voice was strong and clear.

Buffy and Spike came forward as well. "We quit too," Buffy said. Spike looked down. "Sorry, love. The odds just don't seem too good."

Tears pricked at my eyes.

Alice stepped forward. She avoided my eyes. "I'm out too," she said quietly.

I looked at Jess and Andrew. They looked away.

"No," I pleaded. "Don't do this."

"We can't win," Buffy said sharply. "Just give up."

I shook my head. "Don't make me do this alone. Please."

There was no answer.

"First Katherine, then all of you! What happened? I thought we were a team."

Alice spoke. "When Nancy, Clarice, and Lori… well, when they died, or whatever happened to them, we realized something. No matter what, Freddy always comes back. You've seen the movies, and you know I'm right. People die to kill him, and he just comes back. There's no point."

I laughed. "Since when have any of you accepted that? I mean, Buffy, you never gave up, even in the end, when everything seemed hopeless! Maggie, you didn't just give up! You fought until you won. None of you ever gave up! Why now?"

"Why now? Because now someone brought us to life. Now, someone made us real. Someone made us feel, think, smell, taste, and touch. You did that. We don't want to lose that. You brought us to life. There's no way we're losing that and ceasing to be real again," said Maggie sharply.

I opened my mouth, but I had nothing to say.

"Maybe Nancy and Clarice are okay, but Lori isn't. In a second, she wasn't real anymore. But it's worse now. Now, she can't even be brought back. She doesn't exist. There was no Lori in some Freddy movie, who defeated him with the help of her boyfriend. The character doesn't exist. We don't want that to happen. We want to be sent back to a world, even if our world doesn't exist to you."

I closed my eyes, and then opened them. "You're right," I managed to say. "Goodbye."

A white glow surrounded Maggie, and she disappeared. Then Buffy was gone, and then Spike.

Alice smiled sadly. "Bye."

"I smiled back. "Bye. Say hi to Nancy and Clarice for me, if they're there."

She nodded, and disappeared.

Jess walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "We don't want to find out what happens when someone who is already dead is killed," she said sadly. "I'm sorry."

I nodded. "I know." I hugged her. "Bye, Jess. I love you."

She hugged me back. "I love you too, Leesha."

A light purplish light surrounded her, and she disappeared.

I turned to Andrew. "Goodbye," I said awkwardly, offering my hand.

He looked at me. "I'm so sorry," he said. "So sorry." He leaned down and kissed me gently, then disappeared.

I stared at the blank white space all around me. There was no one there.

I tried to push back the tears, but I couldn't. I collapsed in a heap on the ground and began to cry.

No one was going to help me now. I had to defeat Freddy own my own. Either that… or I was going to have to die. For the first time, I seriously considered Jess killing me. Maybe it was for the best.

I sniffed. Besides, Katherine was right. Whenever I thought of Freddy, my stomach felt pleasantly funny.

I couldn't kill him.

No one can kill the one they love.

"Oh, God," I sobbed. I loved him. I loved an evil maniac who would kill me without thinking twice. He used me to kill, he manipulated me, and how did I respond? I fell in love with him.

I sighed, wiping away my tears. I was a far cry from the happy girl I used to be. I was sad, broken, and confused.

And I was completely, utterly alone.

Suddenly, I sensed darkness at the edges of the blank, empty space. I knew it was Freddy, but I didn't care. Why should I try to wake up? He probably knows everyone abandoned me anyway.

I sighed, feeling the darkness grow stronger. Everyone had abandoned me. A few hours ago, I felt invincible. I had a whole army behind me to help me kick Freddy's ass. I wasn't alone. But now, I felt hopeless. How could I defeat someone no one else had managed to? Especially now that I was alone.

I closed my eyes, and then opened them after a few seconds.

I was in Freddy's boiler room.

I remained seated.

My thoughts were whirling. Everything felt unreal. Why had everyone left me so quickly? What had really happened to make them leave?

_They didn't want to die, _a voice inside hissed. _They liked being alive, they liked existing. They didn't want to lose that._

"What about Katherine?" I muttered to myself.

_Duh. She didn't want to die!_ Snapped the voice.

I had stopped crying, but I felt the tears coming on again. "But it's not fair," I whispered. "I don't want to die either, but I didn't just give up and take the easy way out."

_That's because you have to kill him, silly, _the voice told me.

I stood up, shaking my head. "No, I don't", I said loudly. "I don't have to kill him. I'm not going to die if I don't! I could simply refuse to kill him, and spend my life taking some kind of drug to stop me from dreaming. I could give up, just like everyone else did. But I didn't, because…" I trailed off. Why didn't I give up?

"I didn't give up because I'm not a coward," I announced to myself. "And it's not fair because I don't want to die either! I WANT TO LIVE!" I yelled. "But you don't see me giving up, do you? I'm going to fight till the death, because I'm not AFRAID OF FRED KRUEGER!"

"But you should be."

I turned my head to see Freddy leaning against a wall, tapping his blades together.

"Nice speech, bitch. Too bad it was wasted."

I smiled, despite myself. "Not really."

He spread his arms. "So. Alicia, brave and strong, ready to fight till the death. Abandoned by everyone, even her best friend and her little cousin. All alone against the army from Hell."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

He laughed. "Aw. Did you really think I would play fair and forget about my army? You don't know me at all, darlin'."

I felt a stab of fear. Sure, I could take on Freddy. But a bunch of other hellish creatures? Shit.

I laughed. "You wouldn't."

He grinned. "Oh. I would."

I stopped laughing.

I decided to go for the sweet, seductress way. "Oh, Freddy," I cooed, feeling sick inside. But maybe, just maybe, it would work. I walked over to him. "You wouldn't really put little old me against a big, tough army, would you?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Little old you?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were so close, our noses were almost touching. "Yes," I whispered. My stomach felt queasy, half from the fact that I was trying to seduce him, and half because I was so close. "Your army is so much stronger than mine could have ever been. It wasn't fair to begin with. How could anyone expect to beat you anyway?"

He lifted his bladed hand and gently traced over the four scars he had given to me earlier.

Shivers ran down my spine. I gulped. "So how 'bout it, big boy? Will you let me little old me go?"

He brought his mouth up to my ear. My body stiffened.

"Nice try, bitch," he hissed. "You sound like an inexperienced slut."

I drew away, breathing heavily and trying not to show it.

He shook his head. "Would you really sink so low?"

He was right. God. I hated myself. But there was no way I could defeat his army. But… I had to try.

I glared at him. "Fuck you. I can take you on, with or without your damn army."

He laughed. "Spoken like a doomed hero. Same thing, actually, Nancy would say."

I stiffened. Nancy was like my hero. Out of Buffy, Clarice, and her, I idolized her the most.

"Great minds think alike."

Freddy laughed again, and waved his blades.

In a flash, his army was there, even Hannibal, Michael, and the Creeper. I gasped. "But they died!"

Freddy laughed. "It's not my fault you can't bring back your precious friends."

My mind spun. How could I kill them all?

Wait! I mean, I was in a dream, right? If I could summon weapons, couldn't I summon power, too?

I closed my eyes, and concentrated. I imagined having Buffy's power, Spike's strength, and Nancy's courage.

I felt it flowing through me; a tingling sensation.

I opened my eyes, smiling.

A long sword appeared in my hand. "Let's do this," I snarled.

They rushed at me while Freddy leaned against the wall, watching.

Hannibal leapt at me, and I swung the sword, slashing his left eye in the process. He snarled and backed away.

Jason swung his machete at me, and I ducked. I back-flipped and landed right on Michael's shoulders.

"Cool!" I cried.

I plunged the sword into Michael's neck. He fell to the ground and disintegrated. I stood up and grabbed my sword.

Creeper hissed and slashed my arm. I yelped and swung at him, but Samara jumped on my back and sunk her teeth into me.

I ran backwards into a wall and banged against it until she fell off. I stabbed her over and over until she disappeared.

When I looked up, Creeper flew at me. Reacting quickly, I jumped up and pushed off the wall, smashing into Creeper. We tumbled around, slashing each other, until I managed to kick him off.

Leatherface and Pinhead came at me. I kicked Leatherface's chainsaw and it fell to the floor.

I grabbed Pinhead's arm and swung him into Leatherface. They both fell. I threw down my sword, and grabbed Leatherface's chainsaw. I cut off both their heads, and the disappeared.

Jason brought his machete down, but I blocked it with the chainsaw. I struggled to push his machete up, but he was pushing it down hard. Pushing off his machete, I slid under his legs, holding the chainsaw up as I went under. I quickly got up.

Jason fell forward, and as soon as he hit the ground, he disappeared.

Creeper, Boogeyman, Chucky, and Hannibal were left.

"Give up, Freddy!" I panted. "You can't win."

Snarling, Hannibal knocked me to the floor. The chainsaw slid out of my grasp.

"Argh!"

Hannibal was trying to get at my neck, and I was desperately trying to keep him away. I closed my hands around his neck, trying to push him off and choke him at the same time.

Boogeyman and Creeper loomed over Lecter. I could hear Chucky cackling in the background.

Grimacing, I brought my head up and bit down hard on Lecter's nose.

He howled angrily and tried to shake me off, but I held fast. The taste was sickening.

I let go of his nose and brought my knees up to his chest. He flew backwards, knocking Chucky over.

I felt like laughing, but instead I lunged for the chainsaw. I had just grabbed it when I felt a tugging at my ankle. I looked back.

Creeper had my ankle, and he was slowly pulling me towards him. I kicked and squirmed but he kept pulling me.

Closing my eyes, I summoned a gun beside me. I opened my eyes and beside my arm was a silver pistol. I let go of the chainsaw and grabbed the gun.

I twisted my head around and aimed for his head. When I thought I had a good shot, I pressed the trigger.

Creeper hissed and let me go. I leapt to my feet. He charged at me, and I pressed the trigger over and over until he stopped, a foot away from me.

He opened his mouth, and I pressed the trigger again.

He disintegrated.

Boogeyman howled. He loomed over me, his grey, misty body swirling.

In my hand, I held the boogeyman doll from the movie. I raised it up, and threw it on the ground. It shattered.

Boogeyman howled again, twisting and turning over me. With a final screech, he disappeared.

Now, only Chucky was left.

I dropped the gun and picked up the chainsaw. I advanced on him, laughing.

He backed away. "C'mon! You don't wanna kill me. Look, I'm cute and cuddly!"

I swung the chainsaw at his head.

He yelped.

I laughed. "Chucky, the killer doll." I shook my head. "Always was a lame idea." I lunged forward and sliced him in half. He too disappeared.

I dropped the chainsaw. I couldn't believe it! I had won!

I turned to Freddy, grinning broadly. "Now it's your turn."

Freddy laughed. "Did you really think it would be that easy?" He waved his bladed hand. Suddenly, his army appeared again, unharmed. In fact…. Now there were more of them!

I gasped. No way could I do that again, with even more than before!

Freddy grinned. "You see? You can't beat me, bitch. I always come back!"

Damn it. I glared at him. What was I supposed to do now?

_Leave,_ whispered my voice.

"Good idea," I thought. "Time to go."

I turned the chainsaw off, and carefully made a small cut on my hand.

I jerked awake, looking around. I was in Katherine's room. I sighed in relief.

Just then, Katherine barged in.

"Still mourning over Freddy?" she spat. I looked at her tiredly. "They all quit, Katherine. Hope you're happy."

She looked confused. "What?"

"Everyone quit. There is no army anymore."

Katherine looked awkward. "Oh."

"Yeah. And I single-handedly defeated Freddy's army, but they came back even stronger," I sighed.

Katherine now looked downright embarrassed. "I didn't mean… for them to quit."

I shrugged. "Whatever. They did. And now I know what I have to do."

She looked surprised. "What?"

I got off the bed and sat down at the computer. I logged on to the Internet and went to www.google.ca. I typed in 'Clarice Starling' in the Images box. Images of Jodie Foster and Julianne Moore popped up. In some pictures, Anthony Hopkins stood beside them. I smiled. "So Clarice still exists," I muttered.

"What?" Katherine persisted. "What do you have to do?" I ignored her.

I deleted Clarice's name and typed in 'Nancy Thompson'. There was mostly pictures of old ladies, but thrown in were some pictures of Heather Langenkamp from scenes from 'A Nightmare on Elm Street.' I grinned.

For Lori, I wasn't sure what to type. So, I typed in 'Freddy vs. Jason' in the Web category. I clicked on the first link I saw and then clicked on 'Cast'. I scrolled down to look for Lori Campbell, but I didn't see her name anywhere. Instead, there was an 'Olivia Harrison' instead. When I clicked on her name, a picture of some red-haired actress came up instead.

I felt sad. What had happened to Lori? Where had she gone? I sighed.

"Alicia!" Katherine's voice penetrated my thoughts. "What are you going to do?"

I turned around, looking at her sadly. "I can't defeat Freddy alone," I said honestly. "And I don't expect anyone to help me," I added at her expression. "I only have one option left."

"What is that?"

I sighed. "I'm his power source, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"So… I'm going to have to… well; I'm going to have to die. Jess is going to have to kill me."

**Like it? Read and review!**


	10. So this is how it's gonna be

**Disclaimer:** **I'm SO sorry it took me this long to update. Everything has been so crazy! But now that I have a laptop, I can update at night; the perfect time. Anyways, I don't own Freddy. sigh Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – So this is how it's gonna be

Kat gazed at me, mouth wide open. "Wh-what?"

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for this. Actually, I wasn't in _any_ mood. I was just… there.

"You heard me."

Katherine shook her head violently. "No."

I laughed; a cold, cruel laugh. Kat winced. "Don't," she muttered.

I snorted. "So now you give a shit about me?" I snarled. "_You_ drove me to this. You, and everyone of those pitiful imaginary characters." I got up off the bed. "I'm going to die, and for the rest of your life you'll have to live with the fact that _you_ killed me!"

Katherine looked at me with wide eyes, tears brimming. "N-no…"

I glared at her. "I hope you hear my dying screams for the rest of your life," I spat, and strode past her, opened the bedroom door, and slammed it shut behind me.

Kat stared at the door and began to cry.

Meanwhile, I stormed down the stairs, ignoring my aunt's questions. I didn't know where I was going. I just had to go. I needed to think.

_Okay,_ I thought to myself. _Okay. So, you're going to die. Good. You've accepted that. _

I shook my head and laughed. God, this was insane. Freddy shouldn't be _real_. None of this should be real!

But it was. And I had to face it.

Sighing, I turned around and headed back to the house.

Kat looked up, startled, as I opened the bedroom door.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

She stood up. "Alicia, I'm so-"

I cut her off. "I'm sorry, Kat. I just…"

Kat shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I abandoned you, a-and now you're going to d-die!"

I cocked my head. "Nancy."

Kat sniffed. "What?"

"Nancy. I need to talk to Nancy."

"Why?"

"Knock me out, Kat."

"What?"

"Just knock me out, okay? I know I won't be able to fall asleep. Just do it."

Katherine laughed. "Seriously?"

I nodded, and she stopped smiling. "With what, Leesha?"

I shrugged. "Something. Anything." I picked up a picture frame. "With this."

"I'll kill you!"

I tossed it to her. "Come on. Time is running out." Kat gave me a look, but she picked up the frame. "I-I'm sorry."

I smiled. "Forget it."

She swung the frame and caught me on the side of the head. I vaguely heard her terrified scream as I fell into the darkness.

I opened my eyes and stood up uneasily. "Shit," I muttered, gingerly feeling the side of my head. My fingers came away wet and sticky. "I said knock me out, not fucking scar me," I muttered.

I looked around. I was in Nancy's room, from _A Nightmare On Elm Street. _I knew I had to be careful, because Freddy could easily infiltrate my dreams.

"Nancy?"

A white light blinded me, then disappeared. In it's place stood Nancy, looking good as new.

She smiled. "Alicia."

I regarded her cautiously. "Nancy, is that you?"

She frowned. "Good. You're being careful."

I stepped forward and swung my arm at her. It passed through her easily.

She looked down sadly. "I don't even exist in dreams anymore," she whispered softly.

I regarded her quizzically. "What?"

She looked up and smiled. "Never mind. What's on your mind?"

"It's Freddy."

Her features darkened. "I thought so."

"I need to know how to kill him."

"I told you-"

"Does Jess have to kill me?" I asked. "Or can I just kill him myself?"

Nancy sighed. "Alicia, you can't kill Freddy. No one really can, for good."

"How can I kill him, permanently?"

"You're his power source. If _he_ himself kills you, he'll be commiting suicide. That has a good chance of working, better than anything else."

I raised my eyebrows. "So I have to _let_ him kill me?

Nancy smiled. "No. He's not stupid, whatever else he may be. He won't kill you himself."

"Then what…?"

"You have somehow get him to kill you. He doesn't have to stab you, but in some way he _must_ cause your death."

I looked down. "How the hell do you _know_ this, Nancy?"

She looked sad. In fact, she looked sad a lot lately. "I'm… _connected_ to Freddy, in some strange way. At one time I was his power source. He just didn't know it, and he killed me. Now there's this _bond_, this dark, evil bond. I know things." She sighed. "He has complete power over me."

I put my hand to her face, but it passed through. "I'll save you," I vowed. "I'll set you free."

She smiled and began to fade away. "How can you free something, Alicia, that doesn't exist?"

I woke with a start.

Katherine was standing over me, looked horrified. "Jesus, Alicia, I thought you were dead!"

I stood up gingerly. "So did I."

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Did you see her?"

I nodded. "He has to kill me now. The rules keep changing… I don't know why… maybe she's lying."

Katherine looked shocked. "What?"

"Never mind."

"How are you going to get him to kill you?" Kat asked. "He won't do it."

"I know. So… I'll just have to make him cause my death, accidentally."

Katherine looked at me sadly. "So this is how it has to be?"

I nodded. "This is how it's _going_ to be."

Kat burst into tears. "N-No one will even _know_ how brave you were," she sobbed. "Y-you'll just be another dead teenager, no one will know how y-you saved everyone!"

Tears filled my eyes. "Oh, Kat," I whispered, hugging her. "I don't want to be a hero."

"B-but you deserve to be!"

I shook my head. "I caused the death of Jess, Andrew, and Jess's parents. Maybe even my own parents too. I'm just as bas as him. I don't deserve anything."

Katherine pulled away.

"W-when…?"

I shrugged. "Tomorrow, maybe. When I'm ready."

"How the hell can you be ready for _this_?"

I shrugged. "I guess I can't be."

**Sorry it's such a boring chapter, but it's getting to the end. I think there will be one or two more chapters, then it's finished! Then I can go finish my other fanfic. **


	11. Just another statistic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10 – Just another statistic

The days passed by. It felt like fifty years, but it was only a few days.

I didn't sleep.

I tossed and turned all night, dreading my fate. I knew it would happen eventually, but it just seemed so unreal.

I awoke on the fourth morning, exhausted beyond comprehension. I stumbled down the stairs, and was shocked to find my aunt and Katherine standing behind the table, and on the table was a cake.

"Happy 17th Birthday Alicia", it read.

_My God, _I thought. _Today's August 12th. My freaking birthday, and I didn't even remember._

I couldn't believe that everything had happened over a little more than two months.

"Happy Birthday!" cried Katherine, grinning.

I sniffed, trying very hard not to cry. "Aw," I got out, before bursting into tears.

"Group hug!" chirped my aunt, and I was pulled into a huge hug.

For a few seconds, time stopped. I saw myself as if I were standing off to the side. I was laughing and crying, and so was Katherine. We were all _happy_ and safe.

Then time started again.

I pulled out of the hug, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, guys," I sniffed.

Kat grinned. "We got you something."

I gave her a look that said, "I'm going to die, why get me a present?" But she ignored me and pulled out a longish, oval shaped box.

"Happy Birthday, Leesha."

I opened the top and found myself staring at the most beautiful cat I had ever seen.

He was the most brilliant gold colour, and he rivaled the gold of the Egyptian kings. His fur shone in the light, and he had glowing green eyes. He was regal and strong, and immediately placed a paw on my nose and meowed.

I laughed.

"I'm going to name him King Tut," I said, and Katherine laughed.

"What?" I protested. "He reminds me of a gold Egyptian king's tomb".

That made her laugh even harder.

After a nutritious breakfast of cake, Katherine, King Tut and I trooped off to her bedroom.

I lay on the bed, petting King Tut as he purred, while Katherine spun herself in the wheelie chair.

For a few seconds, the only noise was the rumbling purr of King Tut.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you get me a cat?"

"Cuz it's your birthday, genius."

"You know what I mean." King Tut batted at my hair.

She cleared her throat. "Maybe, you w-won't die."

I looked at her. "Kat… Don't make this harder than it has to be."

She spun around. "Well, you don't have to do it today."

Silence.

"Alicia?" her voice was high and squeaky.

I didn't answer.

"Oh God, please tell me you're not doing it today! It's your _birthday_, Leesha! Who wants to die on their birthday?"

I shrugged. "I die today, I die tomorrow, I still die."

Katherine looked down. "Well, you could wait."

"Waiting will just make it harder!" I snapped. Then I sighed. "I'm sorry, Kat."

She smiled sadly. "Don't be sorry. You have a right to be whatever you feel like being."

I sat up. "How about we spend the day together, okay? Then…" I trailed off.

Kat smiled.

* * *

I looked over at Kat. She was dozing, but I left her.

Freddy didn't want her, anyways.

I laid back and thought about the day. First, we had gone on a shopping spree. We bought normal stuff, nice stuff, girly stuff, punkish stuff.

Then we went to Clifton Hill, and went in almost every funhouse and haunted house. We got kicked out of Nightmares, because I freaked out a bit when the actor dressed like Freddy grabbed me.

Okay, so I kicked him where it hurt and brought my fists down hard on his back, and ran away.

Then we bought cotton candy and went home, and watched some girly teenage movies.

Now, it was 11:00 pm. It was time.

"Kat," I whispered, nudging her.

"Huh? Oh," she mumbled, awake.

"It's time."

She looked at me, and lay down.

We closed our eyes.

After counting to twenty, I opened my eyes.

As I expected, we were in Freddy's boiler room. But we weren't alone.

Everyone was there.

Nancy was there, smiling sadly again. So was Alice, and Clarice (smiling gratefully), Maggie, Spike, Buffy, Jess, Andrew, Jess's parents, and my parents.

My heart stopped.

"M-mom? D-dad?"

They stepped forward, glowing and smiling. "Darling," my mom whispered.

I rushed forward and hugged them tightly. We were all crying, once again for me.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mommy and Daddy," I sobbed.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay. You're our little hero."

I drew back and smiled weakly. "I love you."

"We love you too, sweetheart", they said, smiling tearfully.

I turned to Jess's parents awkwardly. "Um… I-I'm sorry."

For a second, their faces were cold. Then they smiled, almost regretfully. "It's okay," said Mrs. Roberts, but she didn't look like it was okay.

I felt horrible and disgusting.

I looked at everyone else and smiled. "Hi."

Suddenly, I was being hugged by everyone. I was surprised and touched, and I hugged them back. "Wow. I didn't know I was so loved."

Spike ruffled my hair. "You're a brave kid, pet," he said affectionately, and I blushed.

"You're a hero," said Buffy, hugging me again.

Alice nodded. "We won't forget you," she said quietly.

Jess hugged me tight, and squeezed my hand. "Be strong, Leesha," she whispered in my ear.

To my surprise, Andrew leaned down and kissed me. I was surprised, and yet pleased. It was nice. He drew back, tears in his eyes. "I love you, Alicia."

I was speechless. "I… love you too."

Maggie sniffed. "I-I'm sorry I was rude, Alicia. You're not a bad kid." I smiled. "Thanks."

Nancy put her hands on my shoulders, and they didn't pass through me. "You've already started to free me," she whispered. "I'll never, ever forget you, Alicia. Be strong." She hugged me one last time.

"Aww, well if it isn't the bitch's last goodbye," snickered a low, growly voice behind me.

I turned around.

Freddy Krueger, dark and menacing, stood in the shadows, his blades glinting.

"So you came." He shook his head. "Stupid whore."

I took a step forward. "I'm here to finish you, Freddy. Once and for all."

He laughed, and it echoed off the walls. "You can't kill me, bitch! I am eternal!"

I smiled. "Okay. Then kill me."

A flicker of doubt passed over his eyes.

"What?"

I spread my legs apart. "Kill me, Krueger. Finish me, right now. I won't stop you."

I heard a gasp behind me.

He flexed his blades. "Fine."

I laughed. "You can't kill me, because the moment I die, you die too. And I know you don't have someone to replace me."

He chuckled. "Oh yes, I do."

I shook my head. "You don't. You didn't expect me to kill myself, and you aren't going to kill me. You think you're home free."

His eyes narrowed. "You're dead wrong, bitch."

My arm shot down to my side, and I flexed my fingers. A bladed glove appeared on my right hand. It was exactly like Freddy's, except it was white (even the blades were a glowing white) and the blades were longer and curved.

"Then come and get me, KRUEGER!" I yelled, and charged towards him, blades raised.

He grunted in surprise, and barely side-stepped as I brought my blades whooshing down. I spun around and slashed his arm.

"Fucking slut!" he snarled, and swung his arm around. His claws grazed the side of my stomach.

I cried out, gritting my teeth. "Son of a bitch," I hissed.

He charged me this time, and he barely missed sticking his blades into my chest. I acted quickly and thrust my blades forward, not looking where they were going.

He stopped, looking down.

My blades were impaled in his lower chest, but not deep.

For a moment, we froze.

Then he leapt backwards and the sudden movement catapulted me forward. I met the pavement hard, feeling stinging pain shoot through my body.

Before I could get up, I felt something push on my back.

Freddy had one foot on my back, keeping me down, and looking triumphant.

I struggled to breathe, pressed hard against the floor.

"Nice try, bitch," he hissed. "But no cigar."

"No," I wheezed. It couldn't end like this!

* * *

Katherine's POV

I watched in horror as Freddy pinned Alicia down to the floor. I saw her struggle helplessly.

It definitely looked like Freddy would win.

This called for desperate measures.

I ran forward, throwing myself at Freddy. I caught him off guard and bowled him over.

"Get up, Leesha!" I screamed, trying to dodge Freddy's blades.

"Bitch," he snarled, slashing at me.

I pushed him away and scrambled, half-crawling, away as fast as I could. I could hear him clawing after me, and I whimpered.

Suddenly, I heard him cry in outrage, and crawling backwards, I looked back.

Alicia had her blades stuck deep in Freddy's back. She pushed them in deeper, and they began to glow.

"Nooooo," he cried, twisting and turning.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and rumble.

Someone grabbed me and dragged me away, as I screamed at Alicia to move. But she stayed still, and our eyes met.

She smiled sadly.

Without warning, the ground opened up, and Freddy was swallowed, still crying out.

Alicia yanked out her blade and fell as well, but she grabbed onto the edge. "Help!" she cried.

I scrambled over to the edge and looked down.

Alicia was hanging on with one hand, trying to shake off her blade and claw at Freddy at the same time. He had his unbladed hand wrapped around her ankle, and she was slipping fast. Beyond Freddy was a mass of fire and screams.

"Alicia!" I screamed. "Give me your hand!"

She reached her bladed hand towards me, and I pulled it off. She slipped a bit and screamed.

I lunged for her hand and grabbed it.

"Hold on!"

Suddenly, Nancy and Alicia's parents appeared. "Alicia!" screamed Nancy. "Don't let go!"

Alicia shook her head. "Kat, let me go."

I shook my head, tears falling. "Never!"

"Let me go, Kat! This is it! If I die, and take him with me, it will all be over. Please."

I looked imploringly at Nancy.

She too was crying. "L-Listen to her, Kat," she sobbed. "It's fucking unfair, but she's right."

I looked at Alicia's parents.

"Mom, Dad, I have to do this," she sobbed.

They nodded, and reached out to touch her face. "We love you!" they cried.

"I love you too!"

Suddenly, everyone was gathered around the edge. Everyone was crying, sobbing their goodbyes, and blowing kisses.

Alicia looked at me for the last time.

"I love you, Kat."

I sobbed. "I love you too, Alicia!"

Crying harder then I've ever cried before, I let go of her hand.

Instinctively, I think, Nancy cried out and reached for her. Alicia's parents screamed and hugged each other.

It was like I was watching it in slow motion.

Alicia fell slowly, her hands still reaching out for us, and yet she wasn't screaming.

She was smiling the saddest smile I've ever seen.

Freddy was roaring, still hanging on to her ankle.

Then, the fire and heat engulfed them, and the ground closed up.

"NO!" I screamed, and lunged forward, pounding on the ground. "ALICIA! NO! YOU CAN'T BE GONE! I'M SORRY I LET YOU GO! COME BACK!"

Nancy reached for me. "Oh, Kat."

I turned around and flung my arms around her, crying hysterically.

I cried because my best friend has died. I cried because Alicia had sacrificed herself for me, and for everyone else.

But mostly, I cried because Alicia's death wouldn't be recognized as it should be. She wouldn't be known as a hero. She wouldn't be shown the respect she deserved.

She would just be another teenager, committing suicide.

She would just be another teen statistic.

**So, do you like it? I think I'll add another chapter (the Epilogue) and that's it.**


	12. If it's worth saving me

**Disclaimer: Finally, I am done.  I don't own Freddy; he belongs to Wes. Even though evil New Line Cinema stole him… lol, ignore me. Anyways, enjoy!**

Epilogue – If it's worth saving me

Katherine's POV

It's been a few months since… _everything_ happened. Things that never should have happened happened. Freddy wasn't even supposed to be real. Sometimes I wonder how he came into existence. _Freddy Krueger_, the Elm Street Slasher, the child murderer, never existed. He was a movie character.

School had started again. Everyone gave me strange looks, knowing me as that dead girl's cousin. I ignored it. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

I think, as much as I hate to think this way, that Alicia brought him to life. I don't know how, but maybe it was her _obsession_ that did it.

I don't know. But I don't want to think about it anymore…

Alicia's funeral was nice. It wasn't as large as it should've been, though. Friends, distant family, people like that. It was an empty casket, too. Her body had disappeared.

It was such a normal funeral, for a girl that was anything but normal. Sure, she brought a fictional killer to life. But, she was the one who sacrificed herself to take him down, forever.

About halfway through, I heard footsteps. I looked up; not knowing who else would be coming. I should've expected it.

Huddled together in a group, silvery and translucent, was Alicia's army. They stood off to the side. Nancy, Alice, Jess, Andrew, Spike, Buffy, Maggie, and Clarice were there. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes, not believing it.

_How can they be here?_ I wondered. _They're not… real… they don't… exist… do they?_

Nancy noticed me staring and smiled sadly, giving me a slow wave.

Buffy and Maggie were staring hard at Alicia's coffin, positioned just above the hole beneath it. Their lips were tight, and I could tell they were trying not to cry.

Jess, of course, was crying openly, leaning on Andrew's shoulder, who also had tears in his eyes. Alice and Nancy had their arms around each other; supporting each other; sobbing every so often. Spike and Clarice were looking at each other, rather awkwardly. Spike fidgeted, his eyes casting around; everywhere but on Alicia's grave.

I shook my head. This was so confusing. They didn't _exist_. Or… well… whatever. Plus, wouldn't Alicia be with them _anyways_? Or… was she Freddy's now? Just another soul, doomed to dwell in his hell for eternity?

I let my thoughts wander, and let the gratefulness that they had showed up, real or not, wash over me. I smiled at them, giving them a wave.

"Kat? Who are you waving to?" My mom's voice surprised me. I looked at her. "Um…" I looked over again, but they were gone. "No one really, Mom." She gave me a strange look, but let it go.

I haven't dreamt in a while.

I'm almost afraid to sleep sometimes. I'm afraid of seeing Alicia. I'm scared of seeing her in hell, suffering beyond comprehension. I'm afraid of seeing Freddy. What if it didn't work? I sighed, staring out the window at the rain. King Tut sat on the windowsill beside me, purring. I really missed Alicia, and I needed to know what had happened to her. Tonight, I would dream. I would make myself dream. I had to face what my decision to let Alicia go had caused anyways.

I climbed into bed, trying to remember the prayer my grandmother had taught me when I was younger.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take."

I closed my eyes, hesitantly thinking about Alicia. _Show me what's happened to her_, I thought. _Please._

I counted to ten, and opened my eyes.

I was standing in the middle of Elm Street, in front of 1428 Elm. I'd been here once before. It was a bright, almost too-fake-bright, and it seemed like spring or summer. The road was eerily silent, and there was no movement at all.

I turned around, but there was nothing.

"Alicia?" my voice echoed down the empty street.

Nothing.

Now I was very confused. Wasn't this where she was? Where the hell was she?

"ALICIA!" I screamed. "Alicia, where are you?"

There was only a distant whisper, blowing past me like a gentle wind.

"ALICIA!" I screamed louder. "LEESHA!"

Suddenly, the whole street was filled with whispers. Urgent whispers, terrified whispers, giggling whispers. Children's whispers.

A fierce wind began to blow, whipping my hair back. I struggled to stand upright. "What…" I trailed off.

A parade of figures were coming towards me. As they got closer, I saw they were children. Dull-coloured, wispy children. They floated past me, some staring straight ahead, some glancing at me with a shy smile. Whispers filled he air as the wind continued to blow and howl. The sun slowly disappeared behind the clouds.

"_Look at her" "She's so pretty" "One, two, he's coming for you.." "Why are you doing this Mr. Krueger?" "MommyDaddy help me please it hurts!" "Run hurry he's coming home" "Look at the blood it's mine"_

I caught fringes of the children's whispers, and they sent me reeling. These… these were Freddy's children. But… they weren't real. Right?

I watched as the children slowly disappeared into the cloudy horizon, until there was one lone figure coming towards me in the distance. I prepared myself, pretty sure it was Freddy.

But it wasn't.

"A-Alicia?" I breathed, almost unable to believe it.

Alicia smiled. She looked the same she did the night she died, but she looked _older_, more experienced… as if something had caused her to grow up too fast.

Or someone.

"Hi, Kat." Her voice was silvery and light, almost like the children's whispers. "I knew you'd try to find me."

I stared at her, my mind struggling to figure out if this was Freddy, a trap, or really Alicia.

"How… What…" I trailed off, too many questions crowding my thoughts. "W-What happened? Where's Freddy?"

Her blue eyes shone. "Freddy's dead."

"B-But… shouldn't you be with him? Shouldn't you be dead?"

She looked away. "Sometimes I can get away, for a bit." She looked back at me. "Kat, do you really want to know what's happened to me?"

I thought about that.

"Yes."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure?"

"How come you can enter dreams, but he can't?"

She smiled ruefully. "I won't let him. For once, Freddy isn't the one in power. I am. I killed him; I trapped him. I'm like his guard."

"Can he hurt you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It's worth it."

It was then that I saw the cuts, the gashes, the scars. "Jesus, Alicia!"

Her eyes were fierce. "It's the price I have to pay, and I'm willing to pay it. Now, do you want to know or not?"

I nodded. "I'm sure."

She turned around. "Follow me, and for the love of God, _stay behind me_." She began walking into the distance. Hesitantly, I followed behind her, like she'd told me. The horizon changed from gray into a brilliant orange, and suddenly I was in Hell. I was sure of that.

It was full of bright, blinding reds and oranges. There was fire, lots of fire, and blood spraying from unknown places. The ground beneath my feet felt suspiciously squishy and a bit rubbery. There was no ceiling; it was an endless array of fire. There were faces, horrible disfigured gaping faces in the fire, with wide terrified eyes and mouths forever stretched in an endless scream. There were creatures all around, but they stayed a safe distance away from Alicia and I. Some were small, some were large. They looked off-proportion; like clay slapped together. Their eyes were large and burning red, and they had long mouths full of dripping jaws. They had long, very sharp claws. There were others too; horrors I never imagined. Rotting things; crawling, oozing things; dead, grinning things.

I was terrified, but I followed Alicia, and nothing came very close to me.

"It's horrible, isn't it?"

I looked at Alicia's back. "Yeah… how can you stand it?"

She shrugged. "I… I have to."

She led me to a large cave, guarded by a large horned beast. He grunted, and gave me the evilest look I have ever seen. It seared into me, and I crossed myself. He bared his teeth and hissed.

"_Shastaak"_, she hissed, and he backed away. She turned to me. "Come on."

We entered the cave, which was a large area blocked in by flaming bars. Inside, pacing the floor like a tiger, was Freddy. He looked up and snarled, raising his blades.

"Bitch…!" He lunged at the bars.

Alicia stood quite calmly and he ricocheted off them, swearing angrily.

"How can he hurt you, if he's in there?"

She smiled weakly. "I have to go in there s-sometimes."

I looked around in horror. "Where do you sleep? What do you do all day?"

"I sleep here. He," she said, motioning towards the horned beast, "watches me. He's under orders. Nothing, except Freddy, can hurt me."

"U-under orders?" I didn't like that. "F-from whom?"

She gave me a look. "_Him_," she whispered.

I gulped. Lovely.

"So this is Hell."

She nodded. "This is where he's banished to. He can't leave, as long as I'm here."

"He can never escape?"

She nodded. "As long as I'm here."

"Can you die?"

She shook her head. "No… and yes. I can't die, like you can, but… I can lose my soul."

I shook my head, tears forming. "Fuck…"

She smiled. "Don't worry. I'm too strong. Nothing can really hurt me. Even our friend Freddy can't do too much damage."

"Will you be here forever?"

She shrugged. "For a long time. Not forever."

She looked around. "It's time for you to go. You should have never come."

I stepped forward. "C-can I hug you?" Without waiting for an answer, I lunged forward, but fell right through her. Dazed, I staggered quickly to my feet. "Alicia.."

She looked away. "Don't…"

I reached out my hand to touch her face, but it passed through. "Why?"

She sobbed quietly. "I… I… You just can't."

"Why?"

"Kat, please. W-When I'm here, I'm not really human. I-I can't have human contact."

I stared at her. "I can't take this."

"You shouldn't have come!"

I reached out my hand. "Come on, Alicia. Come with me. Please. Freddy's stuck here, you know that. You don't belong here. You know you don't. They want you here… but you don't belong."

"Kat…"

"You know it's true. Come on."

She hesitated.

"Alicia."

She reached out to take my hand, and it didn't pass through. We connected.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and the walls began to shake.

Freddy howled. "You bitch! You can't leave me here! I'll never be free, you fucking slut! You can't leave!"

Alicia looked back at Freddy.

I tugged her hand. "Come on! Forget him! We have to go!"

"NO! Alicia, darlin', don't leave me. You know what they'll do… don't let them… protect me, please."

"Alicia! We have to go NOW!"

She looked at Freddy. "Fuck you," she hissed.

Freddy lunged at the bars. "NO! NO! Bitch, whore, fucking _shit_! You can't leave me! I'll come back! And when I do, I'll make your death VERY slow! Just wait, bitch!"

She turned around and we began running, past the horned beast, past the creatures, past the fire and the blood and the agonized faces.

"What about _him_?" cried Alicia.

"We'll be gone! Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

I wasn't sure. Suddenly, a young girl in pigtails and a pink dress appeared. "Hurry!" she cried in a high voice. "Hurry, this way!"

She began running, and for a lack of anywhere else to go, we followed her. Ducking rocks and dodging howling creatures and splashes of blood, we followed her to a patch of glowing blue water, so out of place in this hell.

"Jump in," urged the little girl. "Hurry."

Without a second thought, we leapt in, blue water filling our eyes and noses.

"Ah!"

I jerked awake, looking around. I was back in bed.

I looked quickly beside me, and saw Alicia, dazed, scratched, and bruised, sitting up, looking very confused.

"Kat?"

I hugged her tight, and we fell off the bed, laughing.

"Jesus, Alicia! I never thought I'd see you again." She smiled. "Same here." She frowned. "But what about Freddy? Won't he escape?" I smiled. "From the way he was screaming, I doubt he'll be getting out anytime soon. You were never needed to stay there. You just had to bring him there."

She sighed. "I just wish I had left sooner. Two months there felt like 2 million years." I hugged her again. "I know. But everything's okay now."

She laughed.

"What?"

"How are we going to explain me not being dead?" she giggled.

I laughed too. "Who knows. Who cares?"

Alicia grinned. "Yeah. Who cares?"

I couldn't believe Alicia was back. The nightmare was finally over.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bowls of Hell, Freddy Krueger paced his prison angrily. "Fucking bitch!" he snarled. "If she had only stayed a bit longer, I'd be free, and more powerful than ever!"

He'd make them pay. Oh, he'd _definitely_ make them pay.

A shadow fell across his path. He glanced up, his anger turning to surprise. "What do _you_ want?"

"That's no way to speak to your Master, Fred." A voice came from the darkness beyond the bars; a deep, oily, evil voice, who could only belong to one person. Or thing.

"Fine. Excuse me, _master_, but why have you come?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"The pure girl got away. You know I wanted her, Fred."

"Yeah, well, I needed her. But life's a bitch," Freddy snarled.

"Now I need you, Fred. I'm going to let you go, on one condition. Find the pure girl, and bring her to me."

"And?"

"And then, Fred, you shall be free. Free to wander the dreams of innocent children; free to murder and torture to your hearts desire. And nothing shall stand in your way."

A smile was starting to form on Freddy Krueger's scarred face.

"Keep talkin'."

**Well, it's finished! There may be a sequel. Who knows? Read and review!**


End file.
